Colors of the rainbow
by Inuyashas Lady
Summary: His clothes were covered with blood, her blood. The deep red liquid gushing lavishly from her wound and onto the wintry stone floor. And he bared witness to the sight of her body, as if in slow motion, falling to the floor with a splatter. Not angst RxR
1. Friendly outing

**Colors of the rainbow**

Disclaimer: Okay sadly I DO NOT own Teen Titans. It belongs to its respective owners (Obviously) and I am in no way benefiting financially or otherwise from this fan fiction unless you count my own enjoyment to having created it. I posted this before but until recently just found time to edit it…Sorry for the wait guys!

**Warnings: I WILL accept a flame considering it is a productive writing experience for the author! Just try not to be too harsh…BUT don't flame because you have a problem with the pairings this is a thing I just can't stand. It's a complete waste of time because I WONT change the pairing or erase a story I've been working very hard on. I ****respect ****the fact that there are some readers who dislike if not hate RaexRob pairings and that you don't deem it correct… now please respect the fact that this is the pairing I like ergo that is what I will write about any other comments questions or any other kind of flame is greatly appreciated! Thanks allot and ENJOY!**

**Prologue: Friendly outing**

Rae p.o.v

He is our leader. Our friend, my best friend actually. And sadly as loathe I am to admit it I'm slowly realizing, he's the love of my life. How did I Raven Roth fall in love with the obsessive leader of the Teen Titans? I'm not sure how it happened, when it happened, or let alone why it happened. All I know is that it did, and that now I'm at a loss of what to do. He is the kindest, most loyal, bravest, and one of the most caring Terrans I've had the luck to meet. He is everything-_everything_-a girl could hope for. And his looks rival his detective skill, the man is perfect in every sense of the word and more, so much more. Which brings me to my current dilemma. We're going out. Well not going _out_, going out just a "friendly outing", your asking how in the seven hells I got myself into something like this? Well it all started a few hours ago…when…

_Flashback._

_Duuuuuuuuuuude! We were supposed to go out tonight!!!_

_I can't go BB I have to help titans east with their tower tonight it's a mess!_

_Friends I have some most unpleasant news…I must go to Tamaran for a few earth days…_

_BUT DUDEEESSS!! _

_We cant BB were going to have to cancel the reservations…since you cant go either considering you have to come with me this weekend to help out in TET (titans east tower)_

_Aww man no waaay those reservations cost like a fortune!! _

_Friends can we not just reschedule or have the check of the rain? _

_It's rain check star and it's unrefundable, untransferable, and unalterable! (AN: good gracious all the un's...) _

_Well lost is not all friends why not just have friend Raven and friend Robin go alone and enjoy the wondrous earthen food! _

_Um… star its "all is not lost" and hey that's a great idea! What do you guys think Rae? Rob?_

_As this lengthy conversation was taking place Raven was reclining on the couch reading-naturally. As for the boy wonder? Well he was just watching the other bickering titans. That is of course until the said bickering titans addressed them both. Both their heads shot up in anticipation and dread. Raven could feel the heat rise to her neck and ever so slowly felt it creep up to her face and thought that perhaps so much blood rushing towards one's head couldn't be all that healthy…_

"_What do you say Rae you want to go out with me?" Robin gave Raven on of those breathtaking toothy grins._

_Raven beet red under her hood by this time said "I suppose, no use wasting a perfectly good meal wonder boy."_

"_GLORIOUS! Friends I must venture forth to beloved Tamaran! Valediction friends!_

"_Safe trip star!"_

"_Um…what did she say?" _

"_Try not to touch too many things on the ship Starfire…get back here safely!"_

"_Have a nice trip star!"_

_Exit Starfire_

"_Well we better get going BB bye guys!"_

"_OK! Bye dudes! Have a sweet "daaate"! Hahaha-owie! RAVEN!"_

_Snicker "Bye"_

"_Bye!"_

_Exit Cyborg & Beast boy_

"_Well I guess it's just you and me Rav we better get ready for dinner."_

"_Ok we will meet back here at 7:30?"_

"_Great! can't wait to see what you look like dressed up!" wink_

"_Keep your pants on wonder boy! And don't push your luck."_

_Back to the present._

So here we find the young heroine troubled trying to decide what to wear. This was extremely frustrating. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act? How dare Starfire suggest such an outing and leave her with no advice at all! She groaned in annoyance until she saw something rectangular and white contrasting with her dark bed covers.

_Well that's odd…_

It was a letter that had "Raven" written on it in neat curvy penmanship. She recognized it immediately.

_Starfire_

It read:

_Friend,_

_I hope you are not too angered after you read this epistle. You see I designed this weekend with you and Robin because I felt compelled to do something knowing your feelings… To have success in all your outings I have left some instructions for you in the form of this letter. Friend do not take offense it is just I wish for your happiness and I think that perhaps Robin also feels for you, as you for him. Just follow all instructions and you will do marvelously…I even went as far as to venture to the mall of shopping and I have found you all that you need. Best of luck with friend Robin and really Raven do try to win his heart may Tamaran smile upon you this weekend._

As she finished of the first page of the letter Raven felt her eyes mist over. She really was lucky to have such great friends, even if they were slightly naive. There was more to the package however and Raven sighed with the absurdity of it all. It was a continuation and It read:

_Steps:_

_1) As I wished not to invade your privacy too much I have left you the code of accessing my sleeping compartment. There you will find the cloths needed. _

_2) Look in our shared washroom and you will find all the perfumed bath gels and creams in your favorite lilac scent._

_3) Also in the cabinets of the washroom you will find the make up? In all your favorite dark colors and some pretty light forms of those same colors._

_4) Next to the accessing code there should be a dark purple key and in my room you will find a dark purple locked cabinet. There are some jewelry and accessories._

_5) And finally friend Raven just relax everything will take its due course take a nice warm bath and relax take a deep breath and just…have fun!_

_P.S I have also made the famous pudding of courage from Tamaran to aid you in this date. It is sitting untouched in the refrigerator waiting for you!_

_-Your dearest friend-_

_- Starfire-_

Raven could feel the the corner of her eyes start to water yet again…no one in all her life had ever done anything so nice for her and so thoughtful.

"Thank you Star" she whispered in the solidarity of her dark room. She felt oddly emotional today and couldn't completely comprehend why. It was true that her emotions were granted certain liberties what with the fall of Trigon, but never had she felt so un-composed. She idly though Starfire was beginning to rub of on her.

Without much more though Raven scanned the list over again and did as instructed. It took her a good 2 hours to reach the desired look but hell she looked gorgeous, and she was going to make bird boys feathers ruffle!

_To be continued…_

Well that's the prologue hope you liked it! If you wish for me to continue, all I ask is for feedback just five reviews will do (flames counted means you read it right!) Eh not so much change here… it's a prologue not that long! Well love to all! C ya!

-Inuyasha's Lady


	2. Friendly outing part II

**Colors of the Rainbow**

It feels kind of weird to be editing this thing…After such a long time. Sorry about the inconvenience and the Disclaimer stands for the rest of the chapters by the way. Thanks to all those who reviewed you guys have no idea how much it meant to me.Take Care!

Okay this part will be in Robin POV from when he left the living room up until he's downstairs waiting for Raven. Then it will all be dialogue and thoughts. Ok I am so sorry for NOT adding quotation marks! What the heck do they teach me in school…Ok onward sorry for the hassle guys! This part will be in my entire story well…as long as some people review that is...

Pixie: THANK YOU! And yea sorry for the quotation marks…lol lots of hugs steph keep reviewing!

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

**Chapter one: Friendly Outing part II**

_In Robin's room_

"Ok just relax! Calm down." muttered Robin in the sanctuary of his room. Besides the boy's outward almost cocky exterior downstairs he found himself panicking when in the sanctuary of his room. It didn't help his frayed nerves when the only other occupant in the tower was the reason for his distress.

"Just get dressed and calm down its not like it's a real date" he said trailing of miserably. He was slightly aware in the back of his mind that talking to himself was the 1st sign of madness but at this point he wasn't really paying attention to his less-than-sane antics.

"Hey…wait a second what is that?" he stated looking at a neatly folded piece of paper atop his bed.

"I wonder who it's from" he said taking the piece of paper in his hands and giving his outer monologue an abrupt halt.

It read:

_Dear: Rich _

_Ok man don't worry your spiky little head bout anything cuz your best buddy's got everything set for your "date" with Rae! First of don't go completely postal on me for doing this because I know for a fact it's what you want…Second I put some effort into all of this so don't go ruining it now. Now listen very carefully breath, and relax. Everything will go fine and to make sure that happens I've made this little list of things to do just follow all that I write word for word…step by step…action for action._

_1__st__ of I did NOT want to go in your room cuz lately its been lets just say slightly lacking so go straight to my room._

_2__nd__ there should be a red key in my dresser so all you have to do is look for a red mini dresser and in said dresser there are everything you'll need for this weekend ._

_3__rd__ atop my dresser there is some cologne you could use their Ravens favorite_

_4__th__ man just relax and be yourself _

_-Your best bud-_

_Cyborg_

_P.S If you do ANYTHING, I mean anything to hurt Raven in ANY, and I do mean any possible way your ass is mine. I know you like her…a lot just do not hurt her she's like the little sister I never had. Take care of her man or I'll take care of you personally. Got it know it good!_

"Thanks Cy "Robin whispered into nothingness although he was sure Cyborg heard it. He looked at the threat oddly vaguely aware that it wasn't an empty one and that his bets friend would in fact "deal with him" if he ever did anything to hurt Raven. And for any other normal person that would have been enough to stop his pursuit but Robin just wasn't in his right mind right then. There was way too much adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"I owe you big!" Robin smiled happily

Doing as told Robin followed the letter to perfection.

Somewhere in jump city, we hear a mechanical man say, "Anytime man… anytime"

_Back at Titans Tower_

_In Robins room_

"Ok lets see if everything is in order," muttered Robin getting up from his bed. Unashamedly continuing his more than disturbing outer monologue.

"Tie."

"Check."

"Suit"

"Check"

"Cologne"

"Check"

"Money"

"Check"

"Ok well looks like I have everything in order time for our "date" exclaimed Robin excitedly. Thinking about all possibilities this date would offer him. Just the fact that he would get to see the dark goddess in a dress was enough to give the boy an extra skip in his step an humming a low musical beat.

"If only it really were a date," said a quite suddenly depressed Robin, frowning slightly at the implications. But in his optimism decided to continue looking at the positive.

"Ok enough talking to myself you're going to have a great time with the woman you adore." Robin said walking out the door and right into the living room, it was time.

To his relief Robin only had to wait about 5 minutes to hear Raven coming down the stairs.

Robin turned his head on the couch and was stunned at what he saw. He was expecting something grand but nothing could have ever prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes. He was simply flabbergasted and idly wondered if the surprise and fascination shone in his eyes.

There stood Raven with her lovely lilac tresses loose with indigo clips on each side of her head, and in a beautiful indigo dress that clung to her in all the right places. He could almost feel the softness of the material as it fell in a magnificent puddle of silk around her feet. Her face was by far the most entrancing part to look at. He stared transfixed as he followed the trail from her doe-like amethyst pools down to her cute nose to her rosy cheeks and last to the plump moist lips. She also wore some long indigo gloves a matching chocker and stiletto heels to complete the look. To say Raven looked breathtaking would not be doing the vision in purple justice.

Raven stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at Robin expectantly. Robin could not move, he could not breath, his vision was suddenly blurry and he felt week. He felt an overload of emotions and was shocked that he had such a strong reaction to his beautiful teammate just by looking at her. It was as if just the sight of her had attacked all his senses and sent them spinning into oblivion.

"Um, Robin you ok?" "You look a little bit flushed…" she speaks!

Swallowing the lump in his throat he managed to stutter "Y...ye…a… I…I'm…fi…fine"

By this time Raven's face was as scarlet as Starfire's hair. She could tell with his appreciative glance that he was admiring her and it made the whole situation all the more uncomfortable.

'_Wow she looks beautiful when she blushes' _a certain smitten boy thought as he looked at her face. And he noted that her rose colored cheeks were scarlet now.

Regaining all his composure he managed shoot her one of his handsome grins.

"Rae you look stunning" he said after the awkward pause. He had finally decided on stunning, because that was how she left him. Completely and overwhelmingly stunned.

That comment elicited another blush from the dark beauty.

'_Has he looked at himself in the mirror lately_' though Raven flustered by the boys studious gaze.

"Thanks" said Raven giving him a shy smile.

This time it was her who gave him the appreciative glance. She gave the boy a once over and was highly satisfied with what she saw. He was wearing a classic black suit and crisp white shirt with a tie and his polished kennett oxford shoes. He looked sharp to say the least.

Robin could have swooned by the look on her face.

'_And here a thought she looked beautiful by just blushing…but blushing fails in comparison'_

"Shall me milady?" he asked leading the way out the door.

"Yes we shall kind sir" she said grabbing the end of her dress and following him out.

The night looked promising but most things planned never see frutation.

_To be continued…_

I just love cliffys don't you? Well in my next chapter, things will start to heat up between boy wonder and dark girl…but will raven remember? I'm not sure yet! However, we will just see! Hope you guys liked it. Moreover, I'm sorry that some of you couldn't review because I had put "only accept signed reviews" my apologies but it's fixed now so you are all safe to read and review!

Thanx!!

-Lady


	3. Birds of feather and the Tragedy

**Colors of the Rainbow**

Still editing... Again the Disclaimer is in the Prologue! Enjoy…

_I'm back! LOL. Well this chapter takes place in the titan garage were Robin is trying to convince her to ride his motorcycle to the restaurant…jejeje wouldn't we all just love to be in her spot? Well us girls anyway:D Oh yea some bad news I might not be updating as often as I have these last few days because I'm going on vacation!_

_Krissy-08:THANKS! I'm glad you liked it!D_

_Tecna: don't shoot! I'm too young to die!! lol I get it no more cliffs 4 now, but maybe hum oh never mind…enjoy!D_

_LCO100:jajaja sorry I just couldn't help it! Hope you like this one!D_

_dark heart: thanks you kind of inspired me! I HOPE you'll like this chapter better and don't forget to review again! I'd love to hear what you have to say and how I can improve my work enjoy! Oh yea I tried not to make it to sappy! D_

_Thanks to you all! This chapter is for you guys! ENJOY!!!_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter two: Birds of a feather, forever and ever**

"No!" stated Raven saucily there was absolutely no way he was making her do this. She had seen first hand this boy's tendencies, and they weren't exactly reasonably safe.

"Come on Rae…don't tell me your scared…it's just a motorcycle" Robin said mockingly. He was almost positive the amethyst-eyed girl would take the bait. She never was one to admit she felt, well, _anything_ really least of all fear.

The duo had been arguing for a good 15 minutes after exiting Titans Tower. They were currently and by the looks of it staying in the garage that housed all their vehicles. The only one available, quite ironically, was the R cycle.

"That _thing_ is a disaster waiting to happen!" by this time, Raven was loosing her patience with the boy wonder. She wasn't planning on taking the bait. She had a first hand account on the boy's recklessness and she was about to remind him of the experience.

"Actually if I'm not mistaken, which for obvious reasons I'm not, it has happened! Remember? Rancid broke your damn leg!" she was ranting now. Leave it to the boy wonder to ruffle her feathers. Only he could evoke feelings in her she thought she had suppressed in her childhood. Irritation being among the many.

"Would you just calm down nothing is going to happen." Robin said trying to calm her down no matter how difficult a task that seemed right now. "If you haven't already noticed I'm in a _dress_!" Raven was trying to stand her ground and failing miserably. He seemed damn adamant about the damn motorcycle ride! At this point she resulted in complaining to try an deter his resolve. _ 'Cocky idiot' _

"Oh I haven't forgotten." Robin grinned mischievously "Which is why you'll be in front of me!" She would have to give in eventually if he was persistent enough. He just hoped it would be before they missed those reservations…

"Fine you spiky haired dimwitted egotistical cocky-" Raven didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before she was abruptly cut of by the annoying bird brain.

"Now now Raven one shouldn't say such things a person could easily get hurt." Robin stated flatly. The night wasn't running as smoothly as he intended. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Would you shut up and drive already." Raven said walking to the front of the bike "In case you haven't noticed we have reservations."

"Since you asked so nicely," Robin murmured _'Why do I enjoy egging her on so much'_

'_Probably because she looks so cute when she's mad'_

"Why are you just standing there?" questioned Raven slightly amused. He looked ruffled and pleased, as well as completely out of if. She wondered what could be going around in that giant sized brain of his and resisted the urge to invade his privacy.

"Right" Robin said as he blushed slightly. _'Thank god it's dark out' _Embarrassed that he was acting like a school kid with his 1st crush rather than the calm cool and collected vigilante that he was.

Robin got on the bike, gave Raven her helmet and put his on in record time. It seemed they were running late.

"Hold on tight." Robin said while revving up the engine.

Raven gulped when they headed of. She knew what a hazardous driver he was when he got on his bike, which was one of the reasons she had fought so hard to use any other means of transportation.

Raven latched on to Robin for dear life, _'When we get to the restaurant I'm going to KILL him!'_ Raven thought _'Hum she feels nice'_ Robin thought wickedly looking down at Raven; he loved having her in front of him like this. _'Smells good to'_ meanwhile similar thoughts were floating through Raven's mind. _'Nice cologne wonder boy'_ she wondered if he knew it was her favorite. In roughly fifteen minutes, they managed to get to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, which was conveniently, called _Birds of Feather_

"Do you have reservations, sir?" asked the arrogant host sordidly. His expression impassive and bored, but his tone gave away the obvious distaste the man felt for the to heros. "Yea reservations under Grayson." Robin answered the host quickly, he was eager to be seated and away from the pretentious man.

"The reservation Mr. Grayson is for a party of five," drawled the host out wryly "And I only see you and the lady, will there be any guests joining you shortly or will it be just the two of you?"

"Just the two of us,_ sir_" Raven said tired of the hosts pretense at this point and losing her usual demeanor.

"You do understand that the reservations are unrefundable, untransferable, and unalterable." The host chanted wearily, almost like a revered mantra and yet tired all the same.

"Yes we are aware of that," Robin said through gritted teeth. He was trying very hard not to be temperamental. Things just were not going in his favor. Although things weren't going bad or anything he just had a sinking feeling about tonight, like something bad was going to happen…and he just saw this host as an omen…a warning of other things to go terribly wrong this night. And for the life of him he just couldn't shake the feeling off. "Alright then follow this man right here," the host said signaling for them to follow a young waiter around his twenties and handing them the menus.

"I'll give you some time so you can decide what to order I'll be right over there," said the young waiter smiling politely at the couple.

"Well this has been interesting so far now hasn't it?" Robin said trying to lighten the mood. This elicited a light chuckle from Raven.

"Since when have any of our days been otherwise?" Raven added in wisely.

Quite abruptly, their alarm beeped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Robin said exasperated.

"Nope wonder boy lets get moving," Raven said getting up from her chair.

They tracked the signal to an old worn down warehouse that just screamed maniacal. And was oddly very similar to Slade, the villain who was imprisoned at the Arkham Asylum in Gotham. He was under the watchful eye of one of the most legendary superheroes of all the dark night himself, they knew he wouldn't be able to get out. Robin's eyes narrowed and Raven just looked around apprehensively expecting the worst. However, they were taken aback when they saw a few dozen Slade robots.

"How could this be? Slade is still in Arkham, Batman would have informed us if he escaped!" Robin rationalized.

"But who could it be Rob-…" Raven was cut of by Robin "Raven we'll talk about this later right now we need to bring them down!"

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin although it was just him and Raven it was a habit he had acquired throughout the Titans time together.

They were doing relatively great gowning through the robots relatively easy, they were surprised they hadn't been upgraded. One of the robots suddenly took out two huge swords from his back and headed straight towards Raven in a speedy and graceful arch.

Raven felt a searing pain at her lower abdomen as the swords connected and viciously sliced through her flesh. Raven screamed in agony and hit the ground with a resounding thud. Robin heard her scream and brutally finished of the rest of the robots running hastily to her side.

"Raven can you hear me?" No answer. "_Raven!_" He called out desperately and was about to go into hysterics when he realized he had to do something quickly and that he had absolutely no time to panic. He had to get her some medical attention.

Wincing when he heard her grunt of pain as he gently picked the dark beauty up in his arms he started running with such agility and speed he wouldn't be surprised if he surpassed even Batman himself. Only one thing was running through his mind and that was getting Raven to a hospital as soon as he was humanly capable. He cursed lowly as he realized he would have to run all the way. He couldn't go on his bike with Raven in this state. He just hoped he could get her there in time. He shuddered to think what would happen if she… There was only one thing he had to do and nothing –_nothing_- was going to get in his way…

_To be continued…_

_Kidding_!!!!

Robin got to the hospital in record time. The doctors took Raven in immediately. As soon as he saw that Raven was being treated for her wound, that's when it _really_ hit him. Raven could, _his_ Raven could actually _die_. How could this have happened? She was usually so in tune with what was going on around her. And him I mean he was always so _aware_. He would always look out for her when in situations like this. It's just that tonight he had been so, so _surprised_. The Slade bots apparition had completely left him in a state of shock.

Nothing had gone like he had planned and the Slade robots juts left him completely livid and distracted up to the point were all he could think about how he could have possibly escaped. Slade was supposed to be in Arkham, things just didn't make sense. His head was whirling and he felt _faint_. He couldn't recall the last time he felt this helpless and depressed not to mention guilty. He was the leader he should have been able to save her! He should have…he should have and his mind went like that for a few seconds berating himself until he was so incredibly overwhelmed he did the last thing anyone would have expected from the fearless and always so utterly composed leader.

He cried. He cried gut wrenching sobs as he slid down to the cold hospital floor. He cried for his dark angel. He cried so hard it would have pained and stabbed at the heart of any who would have bared witness to the sight. He felt so useless. He felt so cold, so alone so completely empty. How could a night he had been looking forward to only a few hours ago turn out so completely _wrong_? He couldn't take it anymore he had to know how she was doing it was killing him inside not knowing if she could survive this because is she didn't the chances were that he wouldn't either.

Just as he was getting up the doctor came out of the ER with a worn expression on his face he looked positively grim.

"Your friend" he said "has lost a tremendous amount of blood, you see the wound in itself isn't life-threatening. But as the weapon pierced her abdomen it made contact with the aorta…the inferior vena cava is the mayor abdominal vain which carries blood back to the heart and well due to the position she was in the swords sliced through it like butter. She's lucky it didn't slash through the peritoneum." the doctor stated grimly "It's a miracle she hasn't died yet…we are doing the best we can but unfortunately we are going to have to operate on her."

"Can you do anything for her?" hope evident in his raspy voice

"Listen, I'm not going to lie to you this operation is a win lose situation," the doctor said bleakly.

"What are the odds that she'll survive?" Robin asked dreading the answer

"It's a fifty-fifty chance that she'll survive", stated the doctor "But I can tell you this much we've got the best doctors available and they are working on her and her powers are helping her healing process that's the best I can do for you kid." the doctor sympathized.

"How long will the operation take?"

"About an hour", the doctor said

"Doctor Agront you are needed in the ER for surgery." said a pudgy kind-faced nurse who looked at Robin ever so compassionately. She had seen cases like this before and she didn't like the usual outcomes. She had seen lives shatter in an instant when families found out that they would never be able to see their loved ones again. It made her eyes tear up. Doctors were entrusted with the hardest jobs imaginable.

"I have to go Robin," the doctor said walking out.

Robin gave an agonized sigh. All he could do know was wait and pray. Pray to every merciful god on the planet to please-_please_-save his Raven. Time passed slowly for our young hero. Ever so slowly. The only instance he ever in his young life felt this horrid was when his parents died…All he could do to contain his anger and grief was to grip his hair tightly almost painfully and rock back and forth to console himself. He felt like he was about to die from the agony this was causing him.

His clothes were covered with blood, _her_ blood. His mind kept replaying

the gruesome sight of the deep red liquid gushing lavishly from her wound and onto the wintry stone floor. During the 15 minute sprint her beautiful ashen face that was at first just ghostly had turned a whiter shade of pale. He quite suddenly felt sick. The content in his stomach churned painfully as he gripped it in a desperate attempt to keep it at bay. His vision was blurry as he walked past the white walls in search for the rest room.

The deathly silence was so in contrast to what he heard in his head. The dulling sound of jagged metal sinking into soft flesh and slowly ripping and tearing at it as it withdrew sharply. The most nauseating thing about the horrendous turn in events was that the serrated once-silver blade took with it pieces of bloody raw meat… and he bared witness to the sight of her body, as if in slow motion, twist and mangle in an odd angle as she cried in agony falling to the floor with a splatter surrounded in a pool of her own blood…His knees gave out and he stumbled into the restroom. His vision became blurrier still as hot salty tears streamed down his pasty face. The scene kept replaying in his mind as he emptied his stomach on the hospital lavatory. Over and over again like a broken record. It was haunting him. Plaguing his mind and resulting in the acidic vile stinging liquid protruding from his throat.

As it reached its final point the horror real ended as the broken boy slumped onto the icy restroom floor. He flushed the toilet at a hasty pace eager to see the disgusting vision of his breakfast disappear. He walked out of the stall and quickly removed his mask to wash his mouth and face. He wanted the stinging in his throat to stop and he resorted to using hand soap. It left a none too pleasant taste in his mouth but at the very least it stopped the putrid odor and the stinging.

He looked at his haggard reflection in the mirror. What once was a handsome face had transformed as if years of torture had been squeezed in those short hours. I guess to the boy it was somewhat of an en equivalent. His otherwise breathtaking electric blue eyes had lost their glimmer and now looked haunted and sunken…even depressively darker if such a thing were possible. He could see that he had deep black bags under his eyes, his lips were chapped, throat dry and raspy, and his face was deathly pale. If he lived old enough to eighty he couldn't fathom ever forgetting this day. It would stay embedded into his memory for the rest of his days and he would have nightmares for weeks at the sight of Ravens life spilling onto the floor like the ocean onto the sand in deep scarlet waves.

He had the unexpected urge to claw at his whole body until he was numb. The urge was all-consuming threatening to devour his being in madness. He wanted his wrecked outer shell to reflect the pain within. He chewed the inside of his cheek barbarically as he fought to keep the tears in. He tried to gather his tattered composure readjusting his mask as he walked briskly to the waiting room. He could hear the booming of the clock as he waited. It was mocking him, letting him know that time might run out for the person he most cared about. That time always suffers to fate and such a thing will never change.

Finally after the longest and most excruciating hour of his life Dr.Agront came out of the ER. Robin rushed to the doctor's side in a matter of seconds and asked hurriedly. "How is she? How is Raven?"

The doctors face turned into a ghost of a smile and he said, "Raven is stabilizing as we speak the operation went by smoothly and although she isn't conscious yet you can go in and see her now."

Robin hurried into her room and sat by her bed in one of the chairs. She looked beautiful and at peace, like she was sleeping. Robin sucked in a breath. He was so relived she was ok. The overwhelming relief he felt jump started his heart again as he felt alive once more. He gave a startled cry as he continued looking at her even breathing which were so in contrast with the earlier gargled painful gasps of air. His freezing hand touched her warm forehead as if to reassure himself that she was indeed sleeping. He stayed with her the whole night until he fell asleep by her bedside. Nevertheless, before he joined the land of dreams he murmured something so simple and yet so meaningful, so delightfully heartfelt… _"I love you Rae"_

_To be continued…_

Finished! For now anyway…D Well hope you guys liked it and remember to read an review please! I loved all the feedback I received in my previous chapters! Thanks a lot!

Gasp in my humble opinion this chapter is rocking my socks off! Wow! Tijii I never knew I could be so…morbid! I love the editing…lol

-Lady-


	4. Venereal ergo what ?

**Colors of the Rainbow**

Editing is hard but well worth it! I'm planning to edit all the chapters right now and update the story if I can…Here's hoping!

I am not dead! My sincerest apologies I took so long to update it's just I've been having a serious case of writers block. But alas, I have found my muse for this chapter and hopefully I won't take as long to update. Ok this chapter sets of at the hospital when Raven wakes up…or does she…. KIDDING she does she does.Ok well that is all you need to know. My warning is on the first chapter as is my disclaimer. So ENJOY!

_LCO100-Pure evil? Pure evil? You'll se just HOW evil I can be…ENJOY!lol thanks glad you liked it!_

_Rose-How sweet! You reviewed all three chapters…makes an author proud! Thanks and ENJOY!_

_Tecna- grins I really enjoyed the chocolate…how'd u know coconut-chocolate was my favorite? Well I guess I must update if I wish to keep my life!shudders "or you know what happens" See how good I am I'm updating even when I'm on vacation…lol. ENJOY! Oh yea and a keep sending chocolate! Um…please?_

**Chapter three: Venereal Ergo what?**

The rising sun made small patterns inside Raven's hospital room awakening her from slumber. She groggily opened her eyes to find none other than Robin at her bedside in a deep sleep. She couldn't help take in how peaceful he looked. She looked around a little dazed and realized she was at the hospital…but…why? That's when it hit her and all the nights events rushed back to her. She flinched as she felt her sore abdomen and had the sudden urge to vomit. She could still smell the blood on her the gushy red liquid as it went past her fingertips and to the stone floor. She swallowed hard and shifted over to the prone boy next to her.

"Robin, wake up," murmured Raven to the sleeping boy next to her.

"Huh? Whaa where? _Raven _ you're up! Thank god! I though…" but the speech was abruptly cut short as Robin hugged her in a gentle and yet fierce embrace. The world seemed to stop for the heroes and at that moment it was as if they were, somewhere else somewhere were there was nothing wrong with the world. "Thank god your ok", he whispered the air tickling her ear. "You have no idea how worried I was about you…" his voice shook with an emotion that shocked her but that didn't stop her stomach from doing a jovial flip. All nauseous thoughts fled her mind as warmth spread through her body as the man she loved held her securely in his embrace. Erasing the demons that lingered in her sleep deprived mind.

He was worried about her, to the point of obvious distress. She could feel it. His gratitude and relief was radiating off of him in anxious waves of pure elation. Because of the close contact she unconsciously felt his mind. Like a cool soothing hand against a feverish forehead. She was assaulted with the events of the night prior though his eyes, seeing everything that occurred after she lost her mind to the land of unconsciousness. His utter despair left her reeling and it was then that she realized he was crying slightly on her shoulder. She whispered soothing words in his ear and ran a comforting hand to his back in circles until she felt his body relax into her frame and his quivering jaw still.

She couldn't for the life of her describe half the feelings that were going through him they were so contradicting.

He looked up at her then. Straight into her amethyst orbs and smiled a watery smile. He looked so unlike himself. It was like a blow strait to the gut. He was always so clean-cut and unruffled. Looking at him now she saw that he felt much more than he let on.

His clothes were wrinkled and crumpled on his body and she could see her blood in contrast with his stark white dress up shirt, his hair mussed up beyond recognition and sticking on end, his mask, the most prized piece of cloth barely hanging on his sickly pale skin. He looked horrible, and yet so incredibly beautiful. Beautifully human… His full lips curving up slightly into the most relieved smile she had ever seen. She was mesmerized. She trailed a pale finger across his slightly chapped lips, to his strong jaw, across his cheek in a tender caress. His eyelids fluttered at the sensation her lithe fingers were invoking on his now scorching skin. She looked on as if in a trance and studied every bit of his strong features. He truly was not a boy any longer.

It was then she suddenly became aware of how close he was at this moment. Her breath escaped her body raggedly and she felt lightheaded. The emotion was frightening and oddly delicious. She felt their heads inclining as the space between their faces became mere centimeters. She could feel his anticipation mix in with her own. Slower and slower still as her lips brushed with his own in a barely there touch. It couldn't be considered a kiss. There lips were barely grazing after all. A prologue to a kiss if you will, the prelude to it always building up such intense anticipation.

But it was a comforting gesture much needed by the boy wonder. He needed the realization that she was indeed there and wouldn't leave him. His lips craved more contact but he couldn't pull himself to ruin this moment because of his want. Their minds were not really functioning, neither realizing they were almost kissing the other. But beside both their feelings for one another it wasn't a romantic type of kiss. Wasn't even one actually beside the fact that there was slight contact. It was physical contact both needed from one another after their ordeal. Just as the fog was lifting from hear head Raven leaned back from the boy's face.

Suddenly the room was covered in fire and an all too familiar voice rang through the air "_Rage_ shall consume you." The voice was a menacing roar. "It shall triumph; you will lose!" Rising in an upsurge. "You were a fool to think you could ever be safe… be loved." The voice spat with pure malice.

"Where's Robin!" Raven screamed in sheer panic. It was as if he vanished from her arms. There was no trace of him anywhere. "What have you done with him?" she said petrified and nearly hysterical. There was a lump in her throat she couldn't quite get rid of. At that very moment what the dark empathy saw scared her out of her wits;there on the floor she saw him his face was dirty with blood and grime and he was wearing his famous Robin costume. What she saw next left her numb however; her father was standing over him about to attack. "No" she screamed trying to get to him she felt as if she were trying to move in water with bricks tied to her wrists and ankles. She saw as her father's claw made its way towards Robin's heart. There was a loud slash as blood trickled everywhere his lips giving birth to an agonized scream. Her father stood there laughing manically as Robins form convulsed and wrangled about. He looked so incredibly small next to the intimidating giant. Like a wounded animal looking for an easy escape at life. She suddenly heard her fathers voice from long ago. '_You know I like playing with my food dear daughter' _It was all said in a evil drawl that left her breathless in terror. Continuing his torture he stepped on the defenseless boy's leg crushing it in the process. The cracking sound of bones grinding together against unnatural force. She looked away to keep from weeping at the sight. But you could still hear the harsh sound of his leg snap like a frail twig under the pressure as he continued to bleed and scream. Slowly, deliberately she saw her father lower his head up the boys neck locking his jaw on it and ripping at it mercilessly. Like a wild animal snaking at its captured pray. Raven gave a shriek of dread as Robins head lolled to the side, his beautiful crystalline eyes begging at her to help. His eyes screaming betrayal. It was a grotesque sight, her father cleaving at the neck savagely to draw out more and more blood and meat. The gushing and slurping could be heard pounding at her ears and all she could do was stand there and do nothing, she couldn't move at all. Tears stung her eyes as Robin looked at her in blistering torment and despair. "Rae…" he managed to gurgle out as he closed his eyes and blood found its way slowly dripping from his lips. She yelled again as she saw her leader, her friend, her love lying lifeless on the flame-filled room. "Robin!" she said as tears of overwhelming grief stung her cheeks. She rushed to his side only to find out that her healing powers were useless against what had attacked her leader. What was worse was the gushing blood tainting her hands. Its deep rich red color sticking through her fingers. As if mocking her to try and restore it to the body in which it belonged to.

"All that you see… all that you touch will… _die!_" said the voice becoming deadlier still. "You are a fool to think you could change your destiny and an even greater fool for hoping that it would all just go away." Said the voice in an inhumane cackle. "Such flimsy human emotions will have to be stomped away as a gain control of your body!" it said in a tone that was beyond cruel. "It was said from the moment of your birth that you would be the end of earth, of all humanity, such a fool you are to think that you could cheat your destiny." the demon's voice deadly as steal "There is nothing you can do nowhere you can hide and no one you can run to.The prophecy will be fulfilled and there is nothing you or any of your pathetic weakling friends can do about it. Heed my words this shall come to pass and things of unspeakable evil shall commence soon my daughter, you were meant for _destruction!_" The voice boomed finally leaving Raven in a frenzied fright never felt before.

And then as sudden as it took place, everything went back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. "Raven what's wrong?" said a very distressed Robin. She had a blank look on her face for several moments. It was then that the door to the room burst open, and Doctor Agront came into view with a solemn expression on her face…"It seems we overlooked something while we treated you Miss Roth ." she said "Miss Roth has been diagnosed with the Venereal ergot infection which produces uncontrollable hallucinations and delirium…"

_To be continued…_

Hope you guys are happy with the chapter…You guys would NOT believe how many times I deleted and redid this…Well that's all for now. You know the drill REVIEW!

Lots of love to all!

-Lady-

Well that was exhausting, I'm not very gifted in the precise art of long description and I'm afraid this chapter stayed incredibly short even with the editing…


	5. Explanations and hard decisions

**Colors of the rainbow**

Still with the editing…

_Hi everyone! I know the last chapter was awfully short and I am tremendously sorry! However, I promise this chapter will make up for the last one tenfold! So the plot thickens… What is in store for our young heroine now that she has been diagnosed with the Venereal ergot infection and is it the cause of the so-called hallucination? I guess you will have to read and find out in the next exiting chapter of Colors of the Rainbow! (lol how corny is that.) Special thanks to…_

_Tecna: More chocolate !Woot Woot !Thanks! Honestly I always enjoy your reviews…they're always filled with presents! Yay! lol Enjoy!_

_Darkfirebird1423: Yea I wasn't exactly sure if I would be able to write Starfire like this considering I enjoy the Starfire bashing as well but it has worked out really nice for me because I had to think of a different plot. And I also noticed that the reason many people don't like Star is because of the position they put her in. The vicious starxrobxrae triangle, but you can have a lot of fun writing star like this. Thanks glad you liked it!_

_Keep reviewing! Enjoy!_

_Rose: You give me like the funniest ideas I actually though of a good hallucination scene for Rae because of you …with LARRY! That'll probably be for the __**NEXT**__ chapter LOL. Thanks! Enjoy!_

_half demon girl: Glad you liked it! Thanks! Enjoy!_

_Taylor: Thanks! Enjoy and do not forget to review!_

**Chapter four: Explanations and hard decisions.**

_Recap:_

_Doctor Agront came into view with a solemn expression on his face…"It seems we overlooked something while we treated you Miss Roth ." he said "Miss Roth has been diagnosed with Venereal ergot infection which produces uncontrollable hallucinations and delirium…"_

_End Recap_

The room was silent after the doctors outburst. The boy did not know what to do with himself. One minute he's inches away from heaven and the next the girl is looking at him face transfixed in horror her lips shaped in a silent scream she is suddenly snapped out of. Then the doctor comes barging in about Raven being diagnosed with a disease? It seemed like the cosmos were working on making things go from bad to worse. "What do you mean?" asked Robin dumbfounded. Silence followed his question the doctor seemed to be choosing his words carefully. While the girl was still trying to gain her bearings. She had just been treated hadn't she? Did that mean what she just witnessed was an illusion or an omen? Was Robin's life really at risk? Her head was throbbing with unanswered questions and she felt completely lost. Everything was so incredibly overwhelming. But most of her was incredibly glad the scene that had unfolded over her eyes was not really happening to the boy who had embraced her so securely.

"It means that Miss Roth here will be experiencing hallucinations and she might see things that aren't really there," answered the doctor patiently after a few moments of weighing out the words. He seemed to have interrupted something by the looks on their faces.

"So how would one contract this infection?" asked Raven with an almost relieved tone of voice.

"Well have you been exposed to any form of arsenic or have you had recent blows to the head?" asked the doctor.

"Well I think I did get hit in the head in battle and I'm almost positive I fell on my head but as for the arsenic I don't think I've been exposed to it." stated Raven pondering the question lightly. The battle seemed to be a blur to her, but the throbbing pain in her head proved that she had indeed been exposed to some kind of hit on her head.

"Actually I think she _has_ been exposed to arsenic the old warehouse we were fighting in was chock full of the stuff, I didn't really paid it any attention because arsenic in most forms are completely harmless...I've never heard of arsenic behaving that way on a person…" said Robin contemplating the properties of arsenic and how it shouldn't leave any permanent damage, the only thing he had ever heard of had been the arsenic poisoning epidemic in Bangladesh, and that was only when it was mixed with ground water.

"Well that would explain a lot, you see hallucinations are caused by abnormal chemical reactions in the brain. The occipital lobe, which is located in the back of the brain, is associated with visual experiences. When the eye is struck by light of some kind, it sends electric signals to the occipital lobe. Once the occipital lobe is activated by these signals, the corresponding visual experience becomes conscious. Nevertheless, the signal is not entirely electrical all the way through. The fibers that connect the eyes to the occipital lobe have tiny microscopic gaps between them and the occipital lobe, and these gaps are called synaptic gaps.

Once the signal reaches the end of the fibers, chemicals are released and they travel across the gap, and when they make contact with the occipital lobe, that's when the occipital lobe becomes active. However, there are certain situations in which foreign chemicals enter the gap, in this case arsenic thereby causing unexpected activation of the occipital lobe. When this happens, the visual experience that follows is a hallucination. Now Miss Raven's case is a very peculiar one usually this infection only affects one sense be it sight, hearing, or smell. Whereas in Ravens case it affects all three. You see auditory experiences are associated with the temporal lobes; tactile experiences are associated with the parietal lobe, and taste and smell are associated the areas deep in the middle of the brain.

The arsenic has somehow gotten into these parts of the brain, thereby giving rise to hallucinations. So all in all Raven, it will al feel as if this is really happening in some cases you might not be able to tell the difference from what you are seeing or what is really going on around you. You might hear things at one moment that really weren't said or see something that really wasn't there or smell something and even all of them at once it could happen at any given time and at any given moment." The doctor finished of in a rushed breath. Raven and Robin were flabbergasted by the enormity of the situation more so for Raven concerning her powers…

"Doctor Agront if I may ask you something?" asked Raven unsurely. It was increasingly hard to retain so much information when your brain wanted to escape through your ears.

"Yes go right ahead," said the kind doctor

"Well you see I'm half demon and I have healing powers among other abilities, how long would this infection last?" asked Raven asked hoping it wouldn't be that long.

"Well in a normal human being I would say about 2 months but taking into account your heritage I would say about maybe 4 weeks at the most" responded the doctor shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"Can you leave us alone to talk?" asked Raven timidly

"Yes, of course just call me when you need me I'll be right outside" rushed the doctor to the nearest exit so the comrades could take things through.

As soon as the doctor was out of the door, Robin turned to Raven and said, "What is it you wanted to talk about that you didn't want to say in front of the doctor Rae?" he rounded on her curiously. He knew her well enough to know that something particularly bad. Especially with her behavior.

"Robin you know that I well have premonitions right?" said Raven nervously

"Yea I know but what does it have to do with-" that's when it dawned on him that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference not only between reality and hallucinations but with her premonitions as well! As if reading his mind Raven just simply let an "Exactly" slip by.

"What I'm I going to do! I cannot be like this for 4 weeks! Premonitions are an important part of me how will I know if what I'm seeing is for a reason so I can prevent it,act on it!" Raven shouted almost into hysterics now. Robin did the only thing he could; he hugged her and tried his best to soothe the distressed girl in his arms.

"Shush calm down Rae It'll be alright don't worry I'm here for you no matter what" said Robin in a soothing voice. Trying to sooth the distraught girl in his arms.

"Thanks Robin." said Raven getting out of their embrace.

Abruptly there came a knock on the door.

"It's me it's Doctor Agront may I come in now I have some news for you." Came the doctors muffled voice from outside.

"Yea you can come in now," said Raven almost blushing as she noticed how close she was to a certain boy wonder.

"Well let's see I have some good news and some bad news which would you like to hear first?" said the doctor managing a weak smile.

"The good news" said both teens at the same time.

"Very well then, you see there is a medication specifically for your condition Raven… although it still relatively new so it might cause some unwanted side affects.

"Well what are these side affects?" asked Robin for the first time since Doctor Agront started explaining.

"Some side affects include restlessness, mood swings, and um…sexual cravings…"murmured the doctor embarrassed. He did _not _want to get into this conversation with the young ones. They were always so childish in these type of matters in pulic.

"What do mean by 'sexual cravings'?" asked Raven indignantly involuntarily fueling the doctors thoughts on her reaction.

"What else could it mean? You'll want to jump at any member of the opposite sex you feel so much as mildly attracted to no matter who it is or where you are!" said the doctor hastily. Annoyed at having to explain such a thing.

Robin and Raven were speechless at the doctor's outburst.

"Well if I do take this medication how long until I'm cured?" asked Raven eagerly (AN: snickers if that's possible)

"In about a week maybe 10 days at the most if you take the medication." said the doctor.

"What did you mean when you said it 'might' cause side affects?" inquired Robin (AN: always the detective catches everything! lol)

"Well you see the side affects are just in some cases its not a hundred percent accurate if you will have these side affects but there is a big possibility, you just have to think about what would be worse and what your willing to live with. Its our job to warn the patients of every possible outcome. Either living with hallucinations for two weeks or living with 'cravings' for any member of the opposite sex your attracted to…

_To be continued…_

Huray for me! Another day another chapter and another cliffy! Since I know how much you guys love em'! But you guys vote what will it be what will Raven choose 2 weeks of hallucinations OR the 'cravings' to jump on a certain boy wonder…stay tuned for another exiting chapter of COLORS OF THE RAINBOW!

Whew! This editing thing is not as easy as it looks! Trust me!

Love to all!

-Lady-


	6. More explanations and LARRY?

**Colors of the rainbow**

Editiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing still!

_WOOT! You guys are the absolute best! I'm sorry for the last "chapter" I just had to vent some anger is all. If its one thing that makes my blood boil is pairing flamers that and clowns…I hate clowns their so creepy ick! But I'm over it and back to normal er for me anyway yay! Earnestly you guys completely made my days! That is why I have prepared for you an extra delectable chapter and long as well!So please enter a world were raven and robin __**LOVE**__ each other…starfire and beast boy are ok with it…bb and star don't annoy the hell outa raven …and cyborg is encouraging the relationship as well as persuing his own!(as long as bird boy can keep it in his pants!) A VERY special thanks to…_

_OddIsMyHomeboy: A puppy, and chocolate, and a balloon! yay!steps away cautiously behind the safety of a crazed fan just don't um shoot kay its um called gun control…thanks a lot! ENJOY!_

_Tecna: a dozen? YESS! Wohoooo! And then some more? You realy cheered me up! Thanks a lot! Enjoy! _

_Rose: You are gonna laugh soooo hard! in evil creepy voice LARRY IS BAACCK!I was laughing at them…and thanks I though it was good considering I was "angry" HURA! Lol. Thanks! ENJOY!_

_Cathy-loves-you: thaks a ton! Glad you liked the "sexual cravings" I had to have a good reason to get the two birds closer and I figured Raven isn't the type to just go for it ya know so I had to have things beyond her control jeje! ENJOY! _

_Tt: its not that long of a wait lol glad your liking the story! ENJOY!_

_Papaya: you will soon find out mwhahahaha! Well you'll be happy to know this chapter well in my opinion is funier…lol. Thanks! Enjoy!_

_Taylor: hey thanks a lot! They are aren't they I just felt like hanging her scalp on my lodge pole…j/k.(seriously tho )ENJOY!_

_LCO100: yea baby! Lol thanks! ENJOY!_

_Mirumo: you read fast! That or my chapters are really short…Oo Woot! Glad you liked it! ENJOY!_

_Who cares: yupp they so are! ENJOY!_

_Hafewolfdemon: I will! Thanks! ENJOY!_

_White Scribe: you think my writings great? YAY! THANKSSSS! ENJOY!_

_NCHammer326: I will! Thaks! ENJOY!_

_Dali2theLlamasquared: I'm guessing you saw the pen name flame? Ack I __**almost**__ wrote an authors not 4 that one but when I saw your review I was like I WILL move past the low life on the site and instead I WILL update soon teheee! Thanks for "your little rant"! I LOVED IT! ENJOY!_

_RosyPosy678: Ah the medicine…I know it would have been very interesting…so you'll just have to read and find out what I picked jajaja! Thanks! ENJOY!_

_TREASUREPROTECTOR: exactly what my friend said in the first chapter tijiiii! But I've tried to lessen the mistakes! I think I've gotten better since my 1st chapter…um I think. Thanks! ENJOY!_

_TheFonceSorcerous: I won't pinky promise! Ohh and I've read both your stories thus far continue! Thanks! ENJOY!_

_Sailorgirl16: smiles Thanks so much! ENJOY!_

_Kylefighter1: Don't listen to em'! I've read "The Vampire Chronicles" thus far and I love it! Keep it up! THANKS! ENJOY! _

_Gives left over chocolate to all! In courtesy of Tecna and OddIsMyHomeboy! Three cheers! Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip ENJOY!_

**Chapter five: More explanations and LARRY?**

_Recap_

"_Well you see the side affects are just in some cases its not a hundred percent accurate if you will have these side affects but there is a big possibility...you just have to think about what would be worse and what your willing to live with. Either living with hallucinations for two months or living with 'cravings' for any member of the opposite sex your attracted to…_

_End Recap_

"So what's it going to be Miss Roth?" asked the kind doctor as gentle as he could. He didn't want anything to happen to his patient after all.

"I can't possibly hallucinate for 2 months so I guess I...I…I'll have go to with the medicine" Raven cringed as the words slipped her mouth none to smoothly. She wasn't at all pleased with what was happening to her but she would not be able to handle another vision like the one she had today.

"Ok well just go to the front desk and the girl up front will hand you the medications. Now listen to me Raven this medicine works in peculiar ways, you see the side effects only apply depending on how many times a day you take it or how many pills you take at once. But now let me tell you how the medicine will be working. The medicine will clear all that arsenic from your brain cells, you see the more arsenic is in your cells the more horrific the hallucinations will be and the less arsenic the lighter and more pleasant the hallucinations will be.

Now the more medicine you take a day as well as how many pills the more sexual cravings you may have. I'm just warning you here, you can take as much medicine you want the most recommended is twice a day 2 tablets each time but you can take more and it wont harm you er well you will have some serious sexual tension but that's about it anymore questions you can call the office and I would be glad to answer them." said the doctor as apologetically wishing he could help the poor girl more. He would not like to be in the girls shoes that was for sure.

"Well Doctor Agront I thank you for all that you have done and we will be seeing you." said Raven her usual monotone returning.

The two birds went up to the front desk to get her medicine and soon walked out of the hospital. Before they knew it they had gotten to the Tower. Neither knew what to say to the other so they just stayed in utter silence until finally Robin being very uncomfortable broke it.

"Listen Rae I'm going to call Cyborg to fill him in okay?" asked the boy wonder cautiously. It seemed like they would be ignoring the little scene in the hospital. It was odd how he felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Yea that seems appropriate I'll just be up in my room if you need me." said Raven with an detached sound in her voice. She was trying to regain their usual normalcy but it seemed to be eluding them both today. She wasn't one for optimism but perhaps tomorrow things would be like the usually were for them.

As soon as Robin started dialing TTE Raven was out of the living room and on her way to the her room.

"Yea Cyborg this is um Robin you better sit down for this. Some things have well happened that me and Raven think you should know about-" he was suddenly interrupted by the half tin man.

"Robin you spiky haired asshole! Did you _defile _Ravens essence you little scraggly punk? Huh? What did you deliberately choose to _ignore _my warning? Has all that gel fossilized your brain cells little man?!?" the mechanical big brother's loud voice boomed throughout the room.

"Cy! Its not like that at all man! You _know _I respect Raven! Sheeesh this is all mission oriented!" Robins voice trailed of as he started telling his half-metal friend the whole story.

_In Ravens room_

"Worthless medicine" Raven muttered throwing the medicine on the floor and propping herself on her soothing bed. Then suddenly…

There came a knock on her door followed by a dashing Robin wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants and his bare chest exposed for all to see. Raven was flabbergasted, never since her 1st night in Titans Tower had she _ever _seen the boy in all his bare-chested glory, and she was starting to think that making anything that hid _that _ from the world should be outlawed immediately. Shirts were overrated anyway right? He walked up to Raven and without a word wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Raven took a deep breath. What could this mean? As soon as they separated Ravens eyes almost popped out of her sockets she gazed into the masked eyes not of her fearless leader but of…Larry!

"Huaii Raven enjoyed the kiss from Laryyy! HURAH!" said Larry in his usual way.It was unnerving, and nauseating to say the least.

Raven started to hyperventilate before she…

_In the common room_.

"Yes Cy shes fine no need for you to come down here just do what you have to do don't worry I'll take good care of Rave-" Robin was abruptly cut of as he heard and ear piercing earth shattering eardrum busting almost hysterical and highly disgusted scream from Raven.

"Hey um…Cy I gotta go _bye_!" Robin hung quickly and with a speed even he didn't know he possessed was in Ravens room in a mater of seconds. However, the fearless leader wasn't prepared for the scene unfolding before his very eyes, he had never in his entire life seen anything so_ incredibly hilarious and adorable in his entire life_! There, standing on the middle of her room the dark sorceress was spiting in a disgusted manner her face all scrunched up repetitively saying "Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew". She suddenly looked up and realized I was there and that she had been hallucinating again.

"Oh my goodness where are those damn pills!" Raven said frantically searching for

the so called "worthless medicine" until she finally found it in a corner in her floor.

Raven ripped open the paper bag revealing the plastic bottle. She opened the bottle quickly, took out

six pills, and hurriedly popped them in her mouth. Raven relaxed a bit glad that she had

something in her system to stop the madness. But just as quickly, she tensed up again.

"Hey Rae you ok you seem a bit tense there." Robin said momentarily forgetting about

the miracle medicines little "side effects". I mean she looked totally normal, if you dismissed the crazed look in her eyes for a minute. He cautiously took a step back just to be sure…

"I'm fine handsome but since you seem so concerned why don't you come a bit closer" purred the dark goth huskily and with some raw unnamed emotion.

"Oh sweet Jesus this isn't happening" stated Robin when he saw the predatory smile playing across her lips. _'Dick you have got to remember this isn't Raven well it is but it wouldn't be right for you to take advantage of her even if she is the most beautiful women you have ever laid eyes on'_. However with those thoughts swirling in his head he suddenly felt weaker and weaker as he saw the object of his affections drawing nearer and nearer…

_To be continued…_

Doges bullets rotten apples and some wooden mallets Another cliffy…Ok I have just officially realized I am a very evil person…But ya'll love me anyways right … um right? Thanks to every1 that reviewed you guys don't know how much it means to me! But since I'm feeling a little generous, lets give you a little preview of neeeext chapter…

_Raven had him pined to the wall as she lowered her head to his ear._

"_You know I've always wanted to do this…Raven whispered as she-_

Woops and that's all the time we have left folks! Don't forget to R&R!

Hope you guys liked it! In addition, stay tuned for my next installment to Colors of the rainbow!

LOTS OF LUV

-Lady


	7. Side effects

_I hope you guys like this chapter! Okay will this chapter starts off were the last chapter left off. chuckles Ok well let me explain you guys it's just easier for me to end the chapter with a cliffy because I can start the next chapter really well. Nevertheless, I will try my best not to end this with a cliffy but I make no promises. Now on our last installment of Colors of the rainbow Raven was a lil bit um…well not herself and Robin was a having a hard time if ya know wut I mean! Ok I will stop now… Special thanks to…_

_Tecna: Awesome! That will do! Thanks a lot! Enjoy!_

_Sailorgirl16: lol thanks! You can thank Rose for that one! Enjoy!_

_TheFonceSorcerous: I seriously think I should be named the queen on cliffs yea! Sorry for the headache! Thanks a lot! Enjoy!_

_Papaya: yupp yupp six of em' wait until you see what happens here… Thanks a lot! Enjoy!_

_Neetfreek: lol well Larry came out in "Fractured" I think… It's the episode where Robin brakes his arm. Larry is like a mini fat uglier version of Robin he is his # 1 fan. He comes from another demention to try to fix Robins arm and he ends up causing lots of trouble!_

_Thanks and enjoy!_

_Antiterra: "I see friends shaking hands saying how do u do but they're really saying I love u!" lol the song is called "What a wonderful world" by Louis Armstrong and no its not freaky at all but this would be coming from me…jeje Glad you like it and this might be a cliffy but then again maybe not!lol. Enjoy!_

_Mirumo: I'm glad ya still luv me and thanks! Enjoy!_

_Raven-the-dark-princess: You know it's the funniest thing not many people enjoy my love for cliff's I wonder why.lol. Nevertheless, you are going to like this chapter! Thanks a lot! Enjoy!_

_Dali2theLlamasquared: It seems now we have two things in common only one of my shoulders are empty its kind of sad the little devil just kinda stabbed the poor thing to death I think it'll be back someday on account of the fact that she didn't actually die…but 4 now its just me an empty shoulder and an evil little version of myself! Thanks a lot! Enjoy!_

_T-birds-AM: here is your update! Thanks a lot! Enjoy!_

_Lady Serenity Moon Child: I am glad you did two! In addition, I do try with the grammar I have hopefully gotten better…lol Thanks a lot! Enjoy!_

_crookshanks2: THANKS! ENJOY!_

_babal002u: I really really don't like those or else…so here ya go! Thanks! Enjoy!_

_RosyPosy678: Poor girl…here is the update! Lol. Thanks! Enjoy!_

_Recap: "Oh sweet Jesus this isn't happening…stated Robin when he saw the predatory smile playing across her lips. 'Dick you have got to remember this isn't Raven well it is but it wouldn't be right for you to take advantage of her even if she is the most beautiful women you have ever laid eyes on'. However, with those thoughts swirling in his head he suddenly felt weaker and weaker as he saw the object of his affections drawing nearer and nearer…_

_End Recap_

Too dazed to notice anything Raven had Robin pined to the wall in a matter of seconds. He tried to push the dazzling beauty off of him but it was like all his strength and will power was drained when the charming temptress lowered her face to his ear and whispered.

"You know I've always wanted to do this" Raven said as she moved her head to his face and kissed him a long scorching kiss filled with carnal desire and something else something sacred…something pure and untouched. An emotion so strong it could not and would not be described in mere words. As soon as Robin's mind stopped spinning, he could not help but think that this couldn't be mere lust…or was it wishful thinking. As soon as the all-seeing merciful goddess of his universe detached herself from his swollen lips, Robin opened his eyes to see a smiling Raven.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" asked a haughty Raven

All poor Robin could do was nod dumbly. Robin felt so light headed all he could concentrate on was how it felt to have Ravens supple feather soft lips pressed onto his.

'_I can't believe this is happening! I can't do this. This isn't Raven she would never want me I have to stop this before is escalates any furthe_r'

"Raven stop this isn't what you want it's all the medication" Robin half croaked.

"But Robin don't you find me attractive?" Raven whimpered with a look in her eyes that resembled a kicked puppy.

"Are you kidding me of course I find you attractive you're like the embodiment of Aphrodite for goodness sake!" Robin said almost out of control.

"Well what's the problem then Rich?" Raven said trailing circles on his chest.

'_Oh sweet heaven she used my name…and it sounds so good coming from her sweet mouth.' No no NO! Stop thinking like that Dick! Control you need sweet control! Who am I kidding what I **need** is Raven that or a freezing cold shower. Raven will definitely kill me if I take advantage of her…So that just leaves the freezing cold shower'_

"Raven I'm sorry this isn't right it isn't you it's the medication you can't do this to me! I I- have to go" and with that Robin ran from her room and strait to his leaving a very flustered purple-haired half-demon.

In Robin's room…and um his bathroom…

As soon as Robin walked in his room the first thing he did was take his pajamas out , striped and ran into his shower to take a nice relaxing ice-cold shower to calm his nerves down…and something else.

Back with Raven

Raven just sat in her bed replaying the events of the night. 'Did that just happen I mean did I Raven Roth try to seduce Robin our fearless leader? Damn damn damn! I have to talk to him I have to apologize. Taken over by determination she marched up to Robin's room and walked straight in.

"Listen Robin I am soo sorry I don't know what happened its like I was trapped in my body somewhere and was just sitting and watching I felt like- suddenly Raven looked up to see none other than Robin soaking wet in nothing but his towel. The look on Ravens face was almost comical- eyes wide with surprise and shock mouth gaping open face flared an unreal crimson- in short terms Raven looked like she had just seen Bugs Bunny pop out of the television and say "Whats up duck?" After a while of just standing there shell-shocked she quickly did an about face.

"Oh. My. Goodness. I. Am. So. Extremely. Sorry " said Raven completely mortified.

Robin just stood there flabbergasted. He didn't know how to react to any of this. What should a fearless leader do in this situation? But then he thought of it some more he wasn't just her leader he was he friend and he should try his best to comfort her.

"Rae calm down its ok it wasn't your fault," Robin said approaching the distressed girl.

"No it's not ok! I tried to seduce you and to top it all of I'm having horrible hallucinations! Dou you have any idea what its like to have Larry kiss you!" stated Raven above hysterics at this point.

"Larry? You hallucinated with Larry?" Robin said bewildered until he burst out laughing

"Stop it's not funny!" Raven said trying very hard not to laugh.

"It's just you and …Larry I mean I never would have thought Raven!" said Robin waving his finger mockingly in front of her face.

"Rich you really shouldn't make fun of people who are on medication…and unstable" said Raven jokingly finally laughing.

"Alright I'll leave you alone…for now" Robin winked and laughed.

"You are such a jerk you know that?" Raven said putting her hand on her hips.

"And proud of it! Now don't stress over the medicine its fine really. Besides I think I've gotten a solution to this." Robin said

"That would be…," said Raven doubtfully

"Well how about you try to take the medicine before you go to sleep that way by the time you wake up the side effects will wear of." Robin said smiling

"That's actually a really good idea boy blunder unlike your usual have baked ideas"

Raven said back to her monotone.

"Half baked? I will have you know all my ideas are fully baked-Robin started but was interrupted by Raven.

"Fine sheesh well thanks bird boy I really appreciate it and I'm really really sorry!" Raven said nervously.

"Its ok forgive forgot forgotten" said Robin with a smile.

Stopping at his door Raven looked back.

"Night Rich, sweet dreams." Raven said offering Robin a smile.

"Night Rae, I'll see you tomorrow" said Robin as he walked to the door to close it.

Raven walked out slowly from his room and went to hers. She stopped at the door and took a look inside. 'Now where are those pills…Aha! Found em' The pills were discarded in the far side of her bed. Raven quickly went into her bathroom took a quick shower and changed. She quickly took two pills and tucked herself into bed with one though in her mind. _'I wonder why Doctor Agront didn't just tell me to take the pills before I go to sleep…'_

TO BE CONTINUED

YESS! It is not a cliffy! Don't ya'll just love me now? I hope you guys liked this chapter. What will Robin find in the morning when he wakes up? Why it's another interesting twist to my already twisted story! So stay tuned for the next chapter of Colors of the Rainbow!

P.S: I almost forgot this story WILL have a sequel I have already thought about it some…But I promise this story will end with a BANG! Don't forget to R&R and extra thanks to those of you who have already I appreciate the support!


	8. Breakfast anyone?

_Hey you guys! Did you miss me? Well of course you did! This chapter takes place in the morning its pretty short but I'm in a bit of a rush right now because I'm going to Daytona _

_For two days with my dad so I figures I'd leave with a chapter out! Special thanks to…_

_Haruka-Clone: You should…lol thanks for the review! ENJOY!_

_Tecna: Dontcha hate it when that happens! Thanks and ENJOY!_

_Mirumo: I hope that was fast enough thanks and ENJOY!_

_RosyPosy678: THANKS! I tried to make it funny…glad you liked it. ENJOY!_

_Dali2theLlamasquared: Yea I think she will come back…eventually. She has been flickering on and off…as for right now well lets just say she's "indisposed" lol Yupp a sequel baby! As for right now I have "Annabel Lee" out check it out if you want! Thanks and ENJOY!_

_Papaya: lol no not exactly…Thanks and ENJOY!_

_Neetfreek:lol it happens to the best of us! Thanks and ENJOY!_

_Sailorgirl16: yer welcome! Thanks and ENJOY!_

_Austin: jajaja not really…but when I'm finished with this chapter Robin probably will!_

_Darkangel: I updated as soon as I had an idea! Thanks and ENJOY!_

_ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: lol Thanks and ENJOY!_

_T-birds-AM: lol I guess it is but old habits die-hard! Thanks and ENJOY!_

_THANKS TO ALL!WOOT!_

Colors of the rainbow…

Robin woke up groggily in bed as a sweet smell invaded his nostrils. 'I wonder what that could be.' Robin got up brushed his teeth, showered, and dressed in under 10 minutes.

He quickly made his way down stairs and what he saw shocked him to his very core.

There stood Raven in a tight knee length light purple skirt and a nice low cut form-fitting blouse. The skirt was modest- if it didn't have two side-slits that went all the way to her thighs…and well her blouse was ordinary short-sleeved white blouse- that had the lowest cut he had ever scene in his life. She looked delicious…but she wasn't the only thing that looked delicious. Raven had cooked breakfast. There were two plates on the counter, which were both filled with bacon and egg some toast with butter and a bagel cut in half with cream cheese on it. Next to the plates where two cups each to were filled with grape juice one filled with black coffee and the other with herbal tea and honey. Robin couldn't believe his eyes he looked back in forth from the dazzling beauty to the scrumptious meal.

"Good morning Robin" said Raven innocently.

"Um… Good morning Rae what's all this?" asked Robin still quite dazed.

"Oh nothing I just thought you would like to have breakfast is it such a crime to cook breakfast for my friend?" asked Raven innocently

"No not at all thank you it look well delicious" said Robin trying hard not to blush.

Robin walked to his seat uncomfortably and just as he was about to take a bite out of his eggs he saw Raven saunter her way to her seat and put her elbows on the table and lean forward.

"The food isn't the only thing that looks delicious Robin." Raven whispered

Robin's face turned as bright as a ripe tomato. "And what would that be?" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them instantly.

"Humm well something wet about 5'9 and has the hottest body I've ever seen in my life," answered Raven leaning closer.

"Raven have you taken any pills today?" asked Robin nervously he hoped to god that she hadn't.

"Actually Robin I haven't" answered the dark empathy almost too quickly.

"All I did was take the pills before bed just like you told me" Raven grinned

"You know what I think we should have a little visit with Doctor Agront after breakfast," Robin said shakily.

"Under one condition… you have to give me something," Raven murmured innocently.

"Sure Rae ill give you anything you want" for the second time in just a few minutes the boy wonder regretted the words that came flying out of his mouth. It was as if he just couldn't say no to her. Raven grinned and before he could react, she pounced on him knocking them both out of their chars and onto the floor. Completely dazed he felt feather soft lips atop his own and he let out a soft moan, which was rewarded by a nip in his bottom lip. However, as soon as it had come it was gone. He opened his eyes and he could see Ravens retreating figure go in the living room. 'Oh boy I'm in trouble.' He quickly got up composed himself and ate his breakfast quickly. The quicker he was done the quicker we can't get her to the hospital. She want supposed to have the side-effects if and only if she took the pills and the last time she took them was about 8 hours ago it should have won of by now. Bird boy didn't know how utterly wrong he was…

Gathering up his courage, he walked up to the living room. He spotted Raven on the couch reading a book and in a very enticing position… 'No! Must not think dirty thoughts!'

"Hey uh Rae we better get going…we don't want to be late to the hospital" Robin said his voice squeaky.

"Sure Robin why don't we take your bike well get there faster" Raven said

"Yea that's a good idea let go" Robin said hurriedly

They were both in the garage strapping there helmets on and they were off. While on the road, Raven had managed to scoot closer to Robin and entangle her legs with his. Robin managed to keep his cool and concentrate on the road ahead. Raven slightly annoyed that the action had such little affect on him got bolder and bit his hear and travel lower to his neck. The bike took a big swerve and almost hit the car next it but Robin reacted in time.

"Raven what were you thinking!" as much as he had wanted his voice to be harsh, he just came out as a strained cry.

"I was thinking that I wanted to relieve some of you stress," said the vixen wile she nuzzled her face in his warm neck.

Robin shivered at her touch and almost closed his eyes when he remembered that he was driving. 'This is going to be a long drive'

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! In addition, check out my new story it's called "Annabel Lee"! You guys know the drill R&R!

Lots of love

-Lilly!


	9. I'm I the only sane person here?

Some bad news guys…this story is sadly ending…sniffles about three more chapters maybe…depends on you guys! Some good news like I said before there WILL be a sequel! Yay me! Nevertheless, I am in desperate need of a beta-reader…I just type fast and overlook some things…OH MY GOODNESS 106 REVIEWS! I'm ecstatic! I LOVE you guys! I got 22 reviews last chapter! I'm soo happy! Extra special thanks to…

_sailorgirl16:Woot! I try! Thanks and enjoy!_

_Kacie: Ok I think you liked this because Bri kinda told me you did…just hope she wasn't lying! Thanks and enjoy!_

_AngelSadie: sighs Ok well Larry came out in the episode "fractured". Robins mini (not nearly as smoking as Robin, freaky but funny) me from an alternate universe! So if that happened to me I think I'd be in a one-way trip to the loony bin! Nothing like kissing the real boy blunder. grins Thanks and enjoy! Oh yea Larry happens to be Robins #1 fan the little brat stole my spot…_

_NCHammer326: Woot! Gald you liked it!_

_Papaya: It's the pills I swear! Thanks enjoy!_

_Fallen Angel561: um….thanks…I think…Enjoy!_

_Antiterra: This is as fast as I could get this chapter out! Honest! Thanks and enjoy!_

_Haruka-Clone: I know wasn't she just adorable? She looked wayyy cool with long hair but I think they altered the characters a bit well Raven at least did you notice how big Ravens eyes seemed? And the were all glossy…prop the fact she can show emotion but I think the altered her a lil bit… hehe thanks! I try! Enjoy!_

_RosyPosy678: Bon appetite madam! Lol. Thanks! Enjoy!_

_IceAngel46: umm? Thanks…I think…Enjoy…I hope?_

_Mirumo: You will soon find out…um well not really lol. Ya gotta remember that this is a relatively new medicine(ermm fake medicine) and it hasn't been tested properly ergo it has diff side effects at random times depends on what state of mind rae is in…humm you just gave me an idea! Like just now! But um…ill xplain in the next chapter…hehehe wow I'm having a Lilly moment…Thanks and enjoy!_

_T-birds-AM: yupp I was going to post this chapter as soon as I got back BUT unfortunately for me my dad failed to mention that the floors were going to be re-done the next day that was a long and tormenting process…ne ways here ya go! Thanks and enjoy!_

_Bunnysquirrel: Woot! Thanks & Enjoy!_

_Tecna: I have left you speechless yet again I see…woot! Nevertheless, what happened to my chocolates huh missy? Have you forsaken me? Lol j/k but really chocolates? Thanks and enjoy!_

_Givgirl: sighs I dunno wut to say…should I be flattered or offended. Honestly I guess I'm a little bit of both. Thanks for appreciating the fact that I'm a good writer and I very well know that Raven and Rob will never be but come on humor me don't steel my little ray of sunshine here, sides its just Fan fiction its not like I'm corrupting anything in this site by posting my story and its not like I'm planning to buy TT and alter the story so just don't worry bout it. This was though my absolute favorite flame. Thanks though for the compliment I really do appreciate it._

_Rose: lol Well yes but frankly what girl honestly likes a boy who easily gives in to everything? I seriously don't I love a challenge grins Which is why I adore Robin hes not the type a guy that will just throw himself…he has self control…how much he has is up to me smirks dontya worry it'll be VERY soon…even the toughest nuts crack! Thanks a ton I love reading your reviews I always get a good laugh enjoy!_

_TheSilverChakra: Thanks Bri! Here is your update now GIMME MINE! Thanks lol & Enjoy!_

_raven-the-dark-princess: I'm soooo bloody sorry! I have Hary Potter on the head lol. Thanks & Enjoy! _

_Dali2theLlamasquared: Thanks grins I hope you like my other story! Enjoy!_

Colors of the rainbow…

Robin and Raven arrived at the hospital with little incident…and without being killed, that is until they arrived at the hospital.

"Ow!" screamed Robin rather loudly at the hospital entrance. All heads whipped around to see a girl draped on a boy in a rather cute position.

"It's my husbands first time in the hospital since we consummated our baby he has a thing with hospitals," Raven said rubbing her flat stomach in circles for emphasis.

The people there let out a few "Awe's" and a few "Don't they make the cutest couple's!"

This made Robin blush extra hard and drag Raven up to the receptionist.

"What was that for?" Robin hissed at Raven once they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean Rich?" said Raven innocently drawing circles on Robin's shirt.

"You pinched my but!" Robin said expectantly

"Ohh that well its just your rear looked soo cute it was just begging for someone to grab it…why want me to do it again?" said Raven reaching for his back-side.

The boy moved out of the way flabbergasted and a little at a loss of words. The fact was that he _did_ want her to do it again. _'Dear lord help me' _

"The doctor will see you now," said a perky receptionist.

They entered the room and were waiting patiently sitting down on the chairs…well Robin was sitting on one of the chairs and well…Raven was just sitting on Robin.

The Doctor walked in and asked what had happened. Robin was happy to oblige. He spent a good 15 minutes filling the doctor in on what happened and as he finished all the doctor could do was…laugh! That's right laugh! She just stood there with eyes wide open and then she outright laughed!

"Mr. Grayson" laugh " That was a" laugh " A um interesting story" chuckle "But um I uh warned you" chuckle "That the medicine was not completely tested" laugh " So I really have no diagnostics other than the fact that she's perfectly fine" laugh.

"What do you mean 'perfectly fine' are you serious the girl is a walking hormonally drived loony! Robin said losing just about all his patience _'Is the world against me?'_

"Now Mr. Grayson no need to shout…Are you feeling ok Ms. Roth?" asked the kind doctor with laughter in her eyes.

"I'm feeling 'perfectly fine' doctor!" exclaimed a peppy Raven "Those pills are working 'perfectly fine'!

"There you have it Mr. Grayson she's- Doctor Agront was rudely interrupted by a very angry boy wonder.

"Yes I KNOW! 'Perfectly fine!' Am I the _only_ sane person in this room? Come on Rae were leaving!" said Robin grabbing Raven by the arms

"Bye nice doctor!" said Raven in her now familiar peppy tone.

As they got to the tower, Robin dragged Raven to her room.

"Listen Rae I am the leader of the titans and I say you have to stay in this room until dinner are we clear?" Robin said dripping with authority.

"Crystal, sir!" Raven said giving Robin a salute.

Robin then left her in her room and went up to his, took a shower, put some boxers on, lay down on his comfortable bed and dozed off.

Suddenly he heard clothing fall on his floor and he instantly got up. As he opened his eyes, they almost completely got out of his sockets. There right in front of him stood Raven in nothing but her bra and panties…that is if you could call the scraps of 'underwear' that. All of a sudden, she jumped on him and started kissing him all over. At that moment Robins conscious and resistance scattered to the four winds he did not care what happened everything felt too good… The kissed became more raw…demanding. Just as everything in the room got hotter and hotter. To the two birds, they were in heaven. _'She smells so good like lavender and honey'_ Robin thought. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they discovered the recesses of each other.

"Robin I-" RIIINNG

Robin fell out of his bed sputtering not such polite words. _'It was just a dream!'_

'_Deer lord how I'm I going to survive this' A man's resistance can only go so far… and I _

_think mine has reached its limit…'_

TO BE CONTINUED…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I'm so proud with this chapter! Yes it was a dream! Sorry guys but hey the guys resistance has finally come crashing down…will he do something drastic? Something he might regret? Well you'll find out in the next exiting chapter of Colors of the rainbow!

Oh yea before I forget I have a new addiction! It's Harry Potter! Woot! My friend recommended this DracoXHermione story and I completely fell in love with it! Now as of late I've been not liking Draco and if you've read "The half blood prince" you really wont like Draco but I must admit the story is awesome, and now unfortunately I'm hooked on the pairing… Therefore, if you guys have any Harry potter recommendations any pairing as long as it's good! Please tell me! Oh yea and don't forget to R&R!

P.s: DRACO IS SOO SEXY! It's a shame he's evil! tears What a damn waste a man!

LOTS OF LOVE!

-Lilly


	10. Halucinations or Premonitions?

Oh, my goodness I am SO extremely sorry! I haven't updated in like a month…maybe more! It's just that my vacation has very sadly ended sniffles. It's back to school! I started the August 11, 2005 I'm a sophomore, and so far I've gotten 4 tests and two more next week not to mention all the times the lights went out… And before that I was packing in Florida to go back home so I was spending all my time with my brothers and my dad which is why I didn't get enough time to write another chapter. Nevertheless, alas I've found the time for you fantastic readers! I'm somewhat happy because I finally updated and you guys will be happy to know I'm almost done with the next chapter I need only finish it!YESS I saw the Harry Potter and the goblet of fire trailer its soo awesome! It comes out in November I cant wait! Ok I'm done with the blabber! Special thanks to…

_Haruka-Clone: lol! Oh come on! You wouldn't have taken advantage of her now would you?...err don't answer that! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_OddIsMyHomeboy: yea I did! I'm safe yay! keeps repeating no guns no guns bad badddddd Thanks & ENJOY!_

_OddIsMyHomeboy…again: YAY NEW CAR! A BMW Z 40! Woot! Do I still get those Disney tickets? sad puppy face please?_

_Guardian Angel Gabriel: you probably right if Robin _was_ an ordinary guy! LOL! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_Mirumo: SORRYYY please do not kill me! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_Tecna: YAY! Thanks a ton! ENJOY! _

_NCHammer326: my soullllll! AHHH it burnssssssssssssssssssssssssss! So sorry I kept you waiting! However, here you go! Thanks & ENJOY! Oh yea and um could you tell your ban of evil monkeys I updated and to give me back my soul…please?_

_Sd: that is good advice! I will! I know he is and I love slytherin! However, my friend is like ahh Draco is sooo evil! It is his fault Dumbledore is dead! (She does not fancy him very much!)_

_Thanks & ENJOY!_

_RavenLovesRobinAndSoDoI: LOL! Yes Robin…m… but come on you have to admit hes sexy 2! Give the ferret some credit! LOL Very sexy ferret…m…ok o__f topic yea it was ALL a dream sniffles but it'll get better soon! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_sailorgirl16:Thanks! I do try ENJOY!_

_RosyPosy678: LOL had me laughing while a wrote it! This chapter sadly isn't funny…frowns can anyone say plot twist? Thanks and ENJOYYY!_

_Rose: LOL! Almost there Robin just a bit more…this chapter is different tho…Thanks and ENJOY!_

_soccergirl869: GAH! I cannot help myself clifys have consumed my soul! –hysterical laughing coming from friends- yea sorry…Thanks and ENJOY!_

_T-birds-AM: LOL Thanks & ENOJOY! enojoy…hahaha new word! I'm leaving it like that its just two funny!_

_Raven-The-Dark-Princes: I know he wasn't supposed to die! I mean its DUMBLEDORE no more chocolate cockroaches! The story is called "Relationships Change" its sooo good! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_Kacie: hehe thanks! Enjoy!_

_Dali2theLlamasquared: don't cry! Lol! I will read! I'm loving HP fiction lately I'm obsessed! I agree he is not EVIL! He can be! He doesn't have the dark mark insane mantra 'there's no such things as death eaters there's no such things as death eaters…Draco is not one Draco is not one' lol Thanks ENJOY!_

_Ravenforreal: beams Thanks! ENJOY!_

_Sailorgirl: I did! Thanks & ENJOY_

_shadowcat2132: sorry bout that but please ENJOY! _

Colors of the Rainbow…

Our masked vigilante had just finished taking a _VERY_ cold shower when he came out of his room. There outside his door stood a fully clothed very sultry looking vixen.

"I am soooooo sorry!" cried Raven

"Did I force anything on you in any way?" asked Raven worriedly.

"Calm down Rae I can handle myself perfectly fine, you make it sound as if you were planning on raping me" Robin said half-joking with a smile. _'Yea keep telling yourself that she was and would have raped you…''_

"Thank goodness I can stress enough the fact that I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself!" said Raven.

"What am I that irresistible?" added Robin cockily.

"Uh um hehe well I want to make it up to you so I was um thinking dinner and a movie?" asked Raven looking at her feet.

"I'd love to," answered Robin grinning."

"Ok well lemme get ready then." Raven said quickly.

A shower, a motorcycle ride, a movie, and dinner l8ter…

"So they just ripped your shirt off? asked Raven giggling

"Yea…hey is it just me or are you being very un-Raven like?" asked the boy incredulously.

"I guess I am" Raven said mysteriously.

"Ok spill why isn't anything exploding. I know you've been having superb control of your powers as of late but I've never seen you show this much emotion." stated Robin sipping his sprite.

"Well you know I have to show emotion gradually and I had to start from zero because I never showed any emotion before however I've kind of gotten the hang of things." Raven answered.

"Good to know" replied Robin chuckling.

"Not funny!" Raven glared and slapped him in the back for good measure.

"It actually is" Robin shot back obviously not aware of the warning signs…some detective.

"Listen here bird boy-" Raven started but never finished.

"_Mommy…? Daddy…? Ryan…? Where is everybody?" A little boy no older than two whispered to the night air._

"_Mommy!" cried the little boy again this time more desperate._

"_DAD!" the little boy almost in hysterics now._

"_**RYAN** this isn't funny! I'm scared!" said the little boy by now in tears._

"_What's the matter kid lost?" said a cruel voice… almost too cruel._

"_Who are you?" said the little boy sniffling slightly._

_It was then that a figure emerged from the shadows…the little boy screamed…_

"RAVEN!" screamed the dark haired teen.

"Robin we have to GO! We have to find him…," said Raven completely out of it.

"Rae did you um well did you take you medicine?" asked Robin

"Well no…after last night I thought it would be a VERY bad idea but" said Raven

"Well is it possible it would have been a hallucination? Robin asked yet again.

"Richard please let's just look ok? I had a 'vision' about this little boy all alone in a dark corner and he heard a voice but just as I was about to see who the person was the boy just screamed… and that's it," said Raven hurriedly.

"Ok calm down we'll have a look ok? Robin said throwing a worried glance at his counterpart.

"Ok let's go!" said Raven not wasting anytime.

The dazzling duo searched all night but came up empty or so it seemed…

"Robin are you sure we looked everywhere?" asked Raven sighing

"Yea Rae everywhere…there's nothing" answered Robin a little tired.

They were about to head home when a sudden object caught Raven's eye.

As she walked closer to it, she recognized it to be a small 'Captain America' figurine.

"How weird…" muttered Raven as she picked the figurine up.

"Do you thin-" Raven started but was cut off by her masked friend.

"Rae it just a coincidence if there was anything weird around here we would know about it we would have sensed _something_ don't you think? I mean we were really close by…let's just go home ok?" Robin asked almost pleadingly.

"Ok ok… lets go home…," she said but still had an ominous feeling in her stomach and couldn't help but feel as if something was utterly and completely wrong.

How right she was…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hope you guys liked this chapter…it took me long enough. Things will start to be getting very interesting…Read & Review so you guys can tell me what you think! I would also like to say that what happened in New Orleans is horrible…I hope it gets well **_very_** soon and I'm so sorry for those of you who lost someone over there my teachers cousin is over there as well as a few other members of her family and she still hasn't heard from them… I am so sorry to all of you…my deepest sympathies.

**-Lilly**


	11. Stolen Kisses

Hello hello. Sorry I haven't updated I'm sorry! It's just I've been busy w/t school. I have the Pre-SAT's next week as well as the learn aid tests (for P.R)

As well as a Statistics, test (shivers) and a Biology test. Therefore, I HAVE to study now because I'm trying to get into The National Honor society. One of the most prestigious Societies ever! Then their was my B-day! Woot! It was September 22nd! The same as Tom Felton! Woot! You can imagine my giddiness! Well that is about it hope you guys are doing well! Special thanks to…

_Raven-the-dark-princess: Woot! I'm glad! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_Sailorgirl16: LOL! Hope this will clear up some things! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_Tecna: Sadly I wont tell you who the boy is in this chapter…but the good news is I got lots of inspiration so the next chapter will come out pretty soon…hopefully if nothing else comes up…I think by next Wednesday maybe? I got the day off woot!_

_Thanks & ENJOY!_

_shadowcat2132: Well that explains a lot! LOL! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_Mirumo: I really hope this will suffice! LOL! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_Anonymous: THANKS & ENJOY!_

_OddIsMyHomeboy: Woot! Yay R-cycle! I love it! Thanks & ENJOY!_

_robin and raven 4 ever: here it is! Problem solved! Thanks & ENJOY!_

Colors of the rainbow…

That night Raven tossed and turned…unable to catch sleep.

'_Rae you're going to have to take the medicine…' came robin's soft voice again._

'_Well I might as well just take it its not as if I'll be able to sleep now anyway thought Raven as she looked at her glowing green clock in her bedside table.' '3:45' _

She got up, took a quick shower popped two pills in her mouth for good measure, and swallowed. _'Should have gotten some water' 'Lets get an early snack from the kitchen she mused…'_

As she entered the kitchen, she saw she was not alone.

"What's going on…isn't it odd that someone would have a Captain America figurine…in the 15th century…how weird…" the boy wondered aloud.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the 1st sign of madness…," said Raven smartly.

"And trying to scare said mad person is a sure-fire way to get you killed…especially an armed and dangerous specimen such as myself." Replied Robin smartly with a slight smirk on his face.

"Your forgetting I can read minds I know your not armed…as for dangerous…well lets just say a guy in a traffic light costume doesn't exactly strike fear into my heart" said Raven rolling her eyes

"How can you be sure?" answered Robin mysteriously.

Before Raven could reply, Robin had advanced and had her pined her to the wall in a matter of minutes.

"Just because I have a "traffic light" costume doesn't mean I'm not a _very _dangerous opponent…you'd be lying on the floor right now if you were my enemy…" Robin whispered huskily in her ear and grinning like a little boy.

"Oh shut up," said Raven after she had squirmed her way out of his embrace…missing it as soon as it was gone.

"Does the lady accept defeat to Sir Richard Grayson?" asked Robin mockingly.

"You know using your name in 3rd person is also another sign of madness?" said Raven grinning.

"You'll never let me win will you?" asked Robin aggravated.

"Nope!" said Raven with a big smile on her face. "Although you looked kind of threatening hovering over me like that" added Raven for his benefit.

"Glad you noticed" said 'Lord Grayson' smiling proudly.

The pills started acting up…Then something unexpected yet no so unexpected happened. She kissed him. Just kissed him no pills, no worries, no hesitation…nothing just a simple stolen kiss. _'This is different'_ Robin thought. Somehow, it seemed different. This kiss was sweet, soft, and slow so unlike the rest, which were filled with so much haste. But this one well, it was as if they had all the time in the world, and again unlike the other kisses it gave him a different feeling…it wasn't just lust anymore it was to sweet a kiss to mistake the feeling for lust. _'But'_ he thought _'how different the kiss is does not matter what matters is the reason for it, and the reason for it was still the same…the pills'_ he thought sadly. How wrong he was. The kiss was over but would forever be engraved in their minds as something special…unique that only they would ever share. Raven did not know what to do…it just happened. _'I should explain…no wait I'll just pretend it's the pills! Quick act all seductive!'_ As he expected she was on the prowl. _'Better think fast'_ thought the raven-haired-boy.

"Raven we should really look for that boy. I found a tunnel leading to a warehouse right by the alley we found the Captain America figurine, plus I've also found a missing children's list in Jump there are over 20 this month all mysteriously missing.' Robin said.

It was then that Raven took in his appearance. His hair was an even bigger gelled mess, he had bags under his eyes, his clothes were all disheveled… _'He stayed up the night for me?_ _No no it wasn't for me it was for the kid yea for the kid'_ thought Raven trying not to get her hopes up. Then something very un-Raven-like happened. "Well your not going anywhere in that condition! Look at you! Now you are going to sit on the couch while I give you a backrub and then you will catch some sleep. I'll get you up later so we can find the kids." Her tone was so demanding and his brain so foggy that he didn't have it in him to resist. Raven then led him to the couch and started her marvelous backrub. _'Humm feels so niiiice'_ Robin thought in total relaxation. He was out within the next 5 minutes.

-About 5 hours later-

Robin woke up to a very noisy house. He heard a _'shit!'_ and a _'son of a-' 'CRASH!'_

The sound was coming from the training room so he went there. What he saw well…it completely wiped all rational thoughts from his still a bit foggy brain. There in front of him was none other than Raven clad in a sports bra and basketball shorts…wait a minute not any basketball shorts but _his_ basketball shorts_. 'Looks better on her anyway'…_

'_Nononononono don't think like that man!' _

'_Who are you?'  
_

'_I'm your inner strength!' (Good rob)_

'_Oh well ok."(Normal rob)_

'_Now lemme ask you something' (Good rob)_

'_Shoot' (Normal rob)_

'_Whose got the balls man!' (Good rob)_

'_I got the balls!' (Normal rob)_

'_That's right we got the balls!' (Good rob)_

'_Are we just going to let some girl break us turn us into jelly just cuz she's hot?' (Good rob)_

'_Shit no!' (Normal rob)_

'_Right!' (Good rob) Robin thought with resolve that is until he looked at Raven again in his shorts._

'_Oh fuck!' (Normal rob)_

'_Come on man!'(Good rob)_

'_Are you just going to go all goo-goo eyed just because she has a tight ass, long lean legs, round full breasts, soft plump lips and the fact that you love her to death?' (Not all that good rob) _

'_YES!' (Very BAD rob)_

'_Uhhh who is it this time?' (Normal rob)_

'_Ohh me?' (Bad rob)_

'_Yea…' (Normal rob)_

'_Well I'm the voice of desire!' (Bad rob)_

'_Ohh this is getting confusing!' (Normal rob)_

'_Don't worry dude dip shit over there is what's getting your boxers in a bunch' (Good R)_

'_And that's a problem because…?' (Bad R)_

'_Yea what is the problem?' Robin asked stupidly_

'_Dude have you no pride?' (Good R)_

'_Of course I have pride! Its just I wanna pounce on her…' (Not very normal R)_

'_Well go right ahead don't let him stop you!' (Bad R)_

'_But?' (Normal R)_

'_No he's right' ('Good Rob')_

'_Aren't you supposed to be like my inner strength?' (Normal R)_

'_Yuuppp' (Good R)_

'_So aren't you supposed to like give me strength and will? (Norm.)_

'_Yuuppp' (GR)_

'_So?'(NR)_

'_Well you're not jumping on her and ravaging her senseless are you? (BR)_

'_Uh no…' (NR)_

'_There you go!' both voices cried in unison. _

At this point Robin was just flabbergasted. So he looked in the training room again and saw a smirking Raven.

"What?" asked Robin confused

Raven just smiled wickedly and strutted up to him leaned in his ear and said.

"Is that a flashlight there or are you just happy to see me?" whispered Raven huskily while drawing circles up and down is stomach.

Robin went five different shades of red he looked down and…well he couldn't exactly see his feet…

'Oh, god …quick think of something gross…like stars cooking….or um…BB's room…or …or Cyborg in a thong! Ewww that's disgusting I'm getting mental images!' thought Robin

"Robin all you had to do was ask and I would be happy to 'relieve' your stress," said Raven innocently.

"Actually Rae I think I need to take a ride sso bye!" Robin ran out of that house as fast as humanly possible got on his bike and rode off.

10 Hours l8ter

A very very wasted Robin came in the common room…

TO BE CONTINUED

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Robin is wasted! He cannot take it! Awwww! Hope you guys liked it! Now remember to R&R if you wish me to update faster! Stay tuned for the next VERY exiting chapter of Colors of the rainbow! Take care every1!

-Lilly


	12. The drunken Robin and his fair maiden

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own TT. I'm just a girl with a computer who just happens to get good ideas once in a millennia…

A.N: Right…_Don't hurt me!_ I am _so_ sorry! Lets just say my muse has taken a long vacation, my mother is insane (middle-ageshivers what awaits us young lads …) and has very rudely confiscated my laptop 4 the umpteenth time, for doing something or lack there of. A weird specimen my mother is and she knows just were to hit a person where it hurts-in my case my beautiful worship-worthy trusty my-life-is-in-here- laptop. I have had to look at awesome stories and review from school or a friends house! And then there are my rocky relationships…guys are so damn complex ya' know? I'm completely transfixed on this particular guy who is the weirdest most interesting most confusing guy I know! I have a question for those of you who are taking the time to read these ramblings…(thanks by the way) Can a guy like someone and not know it? Can a guy like two girls at once? (and I mean really _like_ **_both_** of them) And **_why _**do guys do the things they do when a girl isn't _with _them or they appear not to be interested? Alright enough about my guy problems lol. But I hope you guys accept my apologies I've just been in a kind of funk that I haven't been able to get out of and my current HP addiction might not be helping but I haven't left the wonderful world of TT _yet_ nor will I for a long time(I hope) hope you guys enjoy this and as always your _**constructive **criticism and suggestions on that particular 'mistake' _as well as compliments are very much appreciated. Oh yea and I have just been informed as of late that I can no longer post a personal respond in my chapters…so sorry but if you guys take the time to log on and give me a signed review rest assured that I _will_ take the time to respond to it. Happy Holidays and as always I hope you guys are not disappointed. Love you guys!

Colors of the Rainbow…

_Recap:_

_10 hours later _

_A very wasted Robin came in the common room…_

_End Recap._

…Tumbling onto the floor. You could smell the alcohol radiating of him. He had gone out a few hours before to try an calm himself down. He had obviously succeeded but got himself drunk in the process; not that the great boy wonder would _ever_ admit it. So back in the common room we find our Great hero, Protector of Jump, Leader of the Teen Titans, Ex-sidekick of the Dark Avenger, Role model to all teens: crawling on the floor to the staircase with one hand while he held a large bottle of Jack Daniels half empty in the other. As we follow the drunken hero up the stairs he finds himself in a mortal dilemma…he cannot seem to locate his room. So with much effort he adjusts his weary eyes only to be worsened when his mask is slightly ajar. The hero finds himself in an empty dark hallway so familiar to him and yet so unrecognizable. Fed up he carelessly wipes his mask of his handsome face and continues to try an adjust his eyesight to the doors. The first seems to say Cyborg so he ventures on to the next room. The other one looks slightly pink and begins with a "S" he assumes its Starfires, again he continues his

mission to find his beloved room. The 3rd room looks as if its covered in mold and has a small BB plate on it…downtrodden he resumes his long walk to a different door. A welcoming door he so much as sees the letter "R" and he immediately opens the door to _his_ room. As he opens the door, he finds it a lot harder to see and in his drunken state he doesn't quite care. He takes another swig of his bottle emptying all its content and as it slowly went down his throat, it created the all too familiar burn. He carelessly dropped the bottle on the carpeted floor creating a slight grazing sound. As he walked to his bed, he discarded his clothes so that by the time he got there he was down to his boxers. Exhausted he dropped himself on his bed; well what he thought was his bed. He hit the bed with a loud thud, waking up the only current resident of the tower. Raven woke up with a start and instantly tensed. She could feel someone in the room but it was to dark to see. She felt a warm body next to her and yelped. Next a huge bang and a "Robin?" was heard. All you could see on the floor was a tangled mess of indigo and black bed sheets and black spiky hair sticking out. Raven walked edgily to the tangle of limbs and blankets. She gingerly removed some blankets only to be met with a pair of very beautiful azure confused eyes. "Rae? Whacha doing in my hiccup room? Come on I want to hiccup sleep." Said the boys slurred voice. "Excuse me _your room_? This is _my _what are you…"she trailed of as she noticed the current state of her friend and the discarded bottle lying a few feet away. She sighed. "Come on boy blunder lemme get you to the bed", said the Goth-girl. Robin complied as the both stumbled on the bed. "All right you can sleep on the bed and I'll just sleep on the floor, G'night," she said. "But why"? responded Robin sounding less and less like the fearless leader she came to know and more like a 5 year old. "Because your drunk" came the simple reply. "I am not drunk! Thata ridikkikiculo-um perpostatureus! Now come here or I'll cry!" came the now childs voice. Rolling her eyes the Goth-girl complied amazed that the Great Robin would get himself _this _drunk let alone drunk at _all_. As she settled herself she felt that she was being pulled closer to a warm and toned chest. "Mmm you smell good, like lavender…just like lavender." The boy wonder murmured as he dozed off. If you looked close enough you could see the beginnings of a smile curving its way up the girls lips.

And as she snuggled closer to the handsome boy next to her and as she whispered a "Not so bad yourself boy wonder, not bad at all." That was the last disruption of silence in the tower as she two fell into a sound sleep not knowing what an interesting morning awaited them.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So? How do you guys like it? Was it good? Bad? Horrendous? Amazing? Let me know! My creative ideas feed of your reviews!

Best wishes,

Lily


	13. Mmm Dreams

Ok duckies I know you're about ready to throttle me, since I said I would have the next chapter out within a week of my last post…Well I would have if my _ahem mother_ mumbles hadn't _deleted **new **3 chapters. _I was on the brink of insanity! I have learned my lesson never leave anything in her computer. Since my laptop was messed up, I _had_ to use my mom's pc. sigh Yea I was distraught…Can you imagine _three _chapters… grumbles but yea I managed to finish this chapter and I am halfway done with the next thanks tospring brake! I would like to take this time to thank my loyal band of reviewers! I would not be going without you guys! Love you guys! Oh yea and boys your going to wish you woke up like _this _every morning. grins

**Important- I desperately need someone to proofread my story for grammatical errors and suggestions, if anyone is interested you can leave a review or e-mail me at Thanks!**

**Disclaimer-Nope don't own Teen Titans and Co. However, I do own the doctor and someone else…mwuhahahahaha!**

_Recap-…_ _she settled herself she felt that she was being pulled closer to a warm and toned chest. "Mmm you smell good, like lavender…just like lavender." The boy wonder murmured as he dozed off. If you looked, close enough you could see the beginnings of a smile curving its way up the girl's lips._

_And as she snuggled closer to the handsome boy next to her and as she whispered a "Not so bad yourself boy wonder, not bad at all." That was the last disruption of silence in the tower as she two fell into a sound sleep not knowing what an interesting morning awaited them. _

It was still dark in Ravens room when Robin woke up grudgingly. He had a splitting headache and his vision was still a bit blurred. He looked up at the digital clock and read the time.

_2:45 am_

Even so, the boy was content. Ok a bit more than just content…thrilled would be the proper word.

Why you ask? Well quite simple really he was having a very _real_ dream.

You see in his dream he was in Raven's room and had Raven draped on top of him with legs entwined, bodies close, her nightgown hiked haphazardly well above her thighs and softly breathing quite huskily in is neck. Oh, yes what a nice dream it was…

Not to mention the boy was in his boxers, and given the circumstances, he had a very big problem…

Right then he decided he would take advantage of this wonderful _dream_. He sought to relieve his _strain._ Given that this was after all a _dream, _he saw no harm.

Robin still quite fuzzy because of the night before but he reached out to stroke her thigh's tenderly anyway. It was _his_ and he would do what he wanted.

This action caused a very appreciative moan to escape a very aroused throat.

Deep lavender eyes opened only to be met with glazed azure ones.

She smiled a sultry smiled and beckoned him to do more with her eyes.

_Yes_, he though _this in fact was a dream. But damn it all he should have had one ages ago! _A slight movement caused the boy to shut down all train of thought.

The gorgeous vixen was languidly brushing her long smooth legs up and down his lower body…With labored breath he decided to flip the beautiful siren on her back. This caused the girl to beckon him with her fingers. He took the invitation.

He ventured forward and captured the girl's luscious lip with his own. Almost savagely he devoured her lips…The taste was unidentifiable. She tasted sweet that much was obvious, sweet and pliant and yet spicy…He did not care anymore he did not want to think…

The kiss was erotic and he was acting like how a man lost in a desert would act when he finally found water…

Only this was an insatiable thirst. A delicious moan escaped her lips as he left the sweet oasis that was her mouth to kiss and bite away at her exposed neck.

Dear god he would die right here…she was like a drug. Absolutely nothing could stop him now he was on fire and only she would be able to cool him down.

As he paid reverence to her long neck, she decided to torture him as well…not entirely aware that just her presence alone was torture enough for him.

Her hand reached his hair pulling him down to her as she deliberately raised her self to meet him. The result was instantaneous. A very _male_ part of his anatomy stiffened considerably fast as me moaned and bit into her neck.

She was delighted to cause such a reaction.

"Robin, do you want me?" she whispered seductively in his ear then proceeded to bite it.

At this point, he was sure he would die. Did human kind set themselves up for self-inflicted torture? He was sure of it.

"Robin you know this nightgown is getting awfully uncomfortable…" she trailed of as she smiled wickedly.

"Won't you help a poor girl out with her dilemma?" this time she batted her eyelashes innocently…

He growled. It was as if something had possessed him. A beast was raging war in his head he could not concentrate. He could not focus. How the HELL did, you take of this damn nightgown! It was made as a torture device he concluded…

He was frustrated…

"Having trouble there Richard?" Raven teased.

He was beyond frustrated. His thoughts were hazy still.

He decided he did not care for the nightgown much…

Raven gave a startled gasp as her nightgown was ripped of her body and thrown over the deliciously sexy boy straddling her.

He admired her body…

Gorgeous just did not begin to describe it…Perfect maybe.

She looked up into his beautiful once-cerulean eyes. She was amazed. His eyes that were as the sky in the clear summer days now looked almost as if a thunderstorm were taking place in his eyes…

It was more than lust.

More than desire.

More than the ever growing almost desperate need.

It was-dare she say it?

Love?

He lied down atop her nuzzling her neck in the process.

"Mmm what to do with you my sweet Circe?" he mumbled in her neck.

She shuddered.

He captured her lips again. This started a chain reaction of frenzied kisses, each one getting hotter and hotter.

His strong hands made its way down her body caressingly, until it reached her thigh. There it paid tribute to it my massaging it tenderly.

A deep growl escaped the girl's throat out of sheer pleasure.

He smirked into the kiss in satisfaction…

He did not stop their though.

He swiftly broke the drugging kiss, trailing searing kisses down her body.

In her ear, her neck, her collarbone, down…past her navel her inner thigh…

He was in rapture.

She had to bite back a scream of overwhelming pleasure.

He looked back up at the bundle of perfection.

"You're beautiful," he said huskily

Her head swam she was in mindless abandon.

Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine anything felt as good as this.

There was a voracious fire in her abdomen and between her legs; it was almost unbearable. Her hips rose involuntarily as she sought him out to extinguish this burning fire…

His blood was boiling…He suddenly thought that their underwear was very intruding…he would have to fix that somehow.

He nearly yelled in pleasure as the girls nails scrapped over his broad back, sending little convulsions into his body…he didn't think he could take it anymore. Her every movement was like an aphrodisiac to him…

"Richard…" she said breathlessly

"Yes" he trailed off equally as breathless.

"Mom deer god…" she moaned

They were sensuously grinding into each other with their clothes on. It was all too much.

He was everywhere…

Licking, biting, sucking, kissing…loving.

He carelessly whipped her bra clean of her body. Nuzzling and caressing the precious bundles.

This time she did scream.

He traveled down her body once more kissing and biting his was down until he reached her panties. His teeth grazed the hem as she trembled. With his teeth, he slowly slid the piece of fabric of and let it fall with a soft thud on the floor.

She eagerly helped him with his boxers…

He moved over her once more and then- RIIIIIIIIIIIIING. The alarm went of.

TBC…

OMG! Did I write that? WOAH! Um did you guys like it? Was it good bad? Long enough? I'm not used to writing things like this…lol R&R guys! And again if anyone is willing to be my proof reader/suggestion giver please tell me so in a signed review or e-mail me! Thanks a lot hope you guys enjoyed it! Love you guys!

Lily


	14. Important!

Okkkk Err it's been a LONG time since I updated this story and for that I'm incredibly sorry. I just couldn't leave the story how it was and continue on with later chapters! The grammar and spelling was wince-worthy in most of my early chapters. I looked at it like whoa! The next couple of chapters have been mapped out basically; I just have to type them. There were so many ways I could have continued with this and I couldn't for the life of me pick one so I just opted to edit like the procrastinator I am. Sometimes an overflow of ideas is just as bad as writers block. I also wasn't particularly satisfied with the chapters length, they seem way to short and the progression a bit to fast so I tried to fix it by lengthening the chapters while I edited, which served to delay the editing process even more so because every time I proof read I'd get more ideas and details to add on and that's when I'd have to think about adding or not in fear it would lose the essential point of the chapter…it was difficult! Hopefully I'll finish the last proof read today and post all the previous chapters nicely edited so I can finally be able to post the next chapter! For whoever is reading this I thank you SO much I just thought you guys deserved an explanation I just hope I don't disappoint you guys too much with the edit. Love you guys!

-Lady


End file.
